


Let Me Be With You... Forever~

by BishieFanatic



Category: Chobits, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, Erotica, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: Levi didn't want anything to do with persocoms. He just wanted to be left alone. And yet there he was, agreeing to take one for himself. Why did he agree to this? Why was this persocom so cute!?





	1. Your Own Personal Persocom

“Hey,” 27 year old Hange Zoe plopped herself down across from 31 year Levi Ackerman, the man shooting her a bored expression, as his fingers continued to type away on his laptop. “, guess what my mother is making!”

“You a brain?” Levi grunted at his own words, uncaring if Hange glowered at him.

“Ha, ha, funny~” she waved her hand in the air, use to Levi’s bitter expressions, tones and comebacks. The man would probably always be like this. His stare scared children, hell, even grown men who were taller than him, shat bricks because of his stare. Hange could swear that in another life, Levi Ackerman was a monster. Not that the man in front of her wasn’t a monster already. She had known him for only a few years, but Erwin had explained that Levi’s past was not something she should ever dredge up, not unless she wanted to go home without injury. Levi Ackerman maybe a handsome son of a bitch, but he was still one scary mother fucker.

“No, a persocom. A one of kind persocom,” she wagged her finger now, empathizing the words ‘one of a kind’. “, she’s even been keeping it a secret from me! Can you believe that!?”

“Yes.” Levi paused in his work, eyeing the woman with little interest. Persocom this, persocoms that. Everyone and their damn mother talk about those shitty androids. And practically all of his damn company owned one! It sickened him seeing men ogle their persocom’s like meat. He had even caught several of his co-workers fondling them, making them say perverted things and having them perform perverted acts.

It was true that none of the persocoms on the market could actually be fucked, unless you paid literally thousands more to install equipment like that, but that didn’t mean hand jobs, rim jobs and fingering were out of the question! Hell, even a few female co-workers were getting their male persocoms to pleasure them, they didn’t care who knew, that they were having ‘sex’ with the thing.

The 'sex' persocoms, the ones that were equipped with vaginas or dicks were only sold to the ‘HIGH CLASS’. They were the only ones capable of buying said persocoms. Pathetic. Sure persocoms were handy to have around, but his laptop and phone could do the same damn thing. He would constantly be barraged with coupons, promotion offers and the such from people, since he was without a persocom, or even a mini persocom.

“Booo!” Hange leaned forward on Levi’s desk. “The only reason I found about her little ‘pet’ project, is because she fell asleep and left her basement door unlocked! I was able to sneak in and take a quick peek!” the woman began to salivate, getting all excited, as she clutched the edges of Levi’s desk. “Before I tripped the alarms, I was able to see a body! It was a tiny body! A little smaller then you! Maybe to your chest!”

Levi’s eye twitched, as he glowered at his ‘friend’. Why did he continue to allow this woman to enter his office? She was loud, annoying and added nothing to his life, other than give him migraines and unwanted thoughts. He shifted his gaze away from her. Then again, there wasn’t really many people he could call ‘friend’. Hange and Erwin, were practically the only two he would even consider conversing with. Everyone else, was just… There. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because, you don’t have a persocom! And because, well, my mom socked me good last night!” Hange lent back, bright smile on her face, as she rubbed at her cheek. Levi had noticed the swelling, though he assumed the woman just did it to herself. “She socked me because I wouldn’t leave her the hell alone! After that sneak peek, I was so curious! I practically hung off of her! In the end though, she confessed it really was a ‘one of a kind’ persocom! And that tomorrow she would be turning it on!”

“Is she going to use it for herself?” Levi couldn’t believe he was asking questions to this story. But his work was almost done and he could spare a couple of minutes to pander to the psycho. Hange Zoe really was an odd ball, everyone else in the company thought so too, but Levi could fucking care less what everyone else thought. Maybe that’s why he didn’t mind so much the woman following him around. Though, she was only tolerable for about an hour, after that, he felt like socking her HIMESELF.

“NO!” Hange slammed her hands down on the desk, surprising Levi. “She is not going to use it for herself! She even told me that I couldn’t try it out! So, she wants me to find someone! So... Here I am!”

“Tch,” Levi clicked his tongue, closing his laptop with finality. “, no.” he said, noting how she began to give him her ‘pleading’ stare.

“Think about it! It’ll only be for three, maybe four months! Then she’ll take the persocom back! All you would have to do is write in a journal every day. You would be reporting on glitches, how the persocom performs each day, what it learns, how it handles certain tasks. How the public sees it! My mother went all out on this one Levi! She even made the persocom clothes! MY MOTHER HAND SEWED CLOTHES FOR IT!”

“… You are getting annoying.” He began to pack his laptop into his bag.

Hange frowned, “Listen, if you don’t agree, then the offer goes to Allan Stein!” her expression grew intense. “That man is a pig! It doesn’t matter what gender the persocom is, he’ll ruin it! He wouldn’t be able to teach it a damn thing! His book will probably be filled with lewd, disgusting sex things! And mother doesn’t care, because the man is a huge benefactor towards her projects! I HAD TO BEG HER TO GIVE ME A CHANCE TO FIND SOMEONE OTHER THEN THAT MAN!” Hange grabbed Levi’s arm, practically tearing it out of his socket. “PLEASE DO THIS LEVI!”

Levi gritted his teeth, starring into the woman’s eyes. She was deathly serious. The woman knew that he didn’t care whether she was female or not, he’d hit her, to get her off of him. But right now, she wasn’t releasing him. He didn’t know Stein personally, but he had heard his fair share of the man.

Apparently the man was a big shot CEO, who coveted everything that glittered and went ‘ka-ching’. He was also bisexual, so his many partners were both male and female alike. And when one said ‘many’ it was really just a giant ass orgy most nights. The man also owned three strip clubs, that were extremely popular.

“Please,” Hange bowed her head now, still grasping Levi’s arm with all her might. “, it will just be for 3-4 months! Please! My mother will explain the programs and such she installed, but other than that, you don’t have to know any technical jargon! Please! He/She will be your helper!”

This entire situation sucked. Levi didn’t want some human sized machine in his own space. Starring at him, waiting for an order like an animal. But, Hange looked pitiful, desperate even. She bowed her head, was even holding back tears. He ripped his arm from her hold, giving her a disgusted face. “What time tomorrow morning?”

Hange’s expression brightened, as she bounced up and down in place, “Nine sharp, at this address!” the glasses wearing woman quickly jotted down an address on Levi’s desk notepad, tearing it off and handing it to him. “Thank you~!”

“…Right, whatever.” Snatching the note and without another word, Levi left his office. In a sour mood. He was not anticipating tomorrow, in the slightest!

=== ++ ===

This sucked. Levi eyed the address on the paper, grumbling about ‘shitty handwriting’ and ‘fucking four eyed wierdos’. His gazed lifted towards the large house that looked derelict. Levi’s eye twitched, seeing grime and what looked like moss growing on all sides of the house. If he hadn’t been regretting this already, he would be regretting it right about now. “…” he considered turning away and forgetting about the entire thing, but Hange’s eyes had been serious.

He stepped forward, coming to stop at the front door. This shitty door looked like a child could kick it down. How much money did Hange’s mother actually make? Was she even a real engineer? The way Hange always talked about her mother, it seemed like the woman was famous, or at least to Hange she was. Lifting his hand to knock on the door, Levi caught sight of the security camera. It was tiny, so tiny, that if you didn’t know what you were looking for, you wouldn’t be able to see it. But he saw it. He knocked.

“Right on time!” it had only taken one knock and Hange was already throwing open the door, giving him a radiant smile. “WELCOME~”

“Can I go now?”

“Oh just get in!” Hange whined, stepping aside to let the man in. She had practically been in tears waiting for Levi. In her mind, she was envisioning him bailing and then she would have to kidnap her mother’s project. All sorts of scenarios had run through her head. None of which ended well for her in the end. She noted he was looking around now. “Not what you expected, huh?”

“The outside looks like shit.” Levi muttered, starring at the surprisingly clean and modern home on the inside.

“Well yeah, of course it does. No one assumes you’d keep treasure in a dump.”

Levi arched an eyebrow, eyeing the woman who closed the door, all smiles still. He hadn’t expected such a statement from her, then again, he didn’t expect much of anything from Hange. Did he care to find out more? No. “So what now?”

“Oi, is he here?” a booming voice from up the stairs sounded, before foot falls could be heard. Levi turned his stare towards the woman who now stopped at the last step, eyeing him with the same bored expression, he gave her. “This chibi? I thought he was a fellow co-worker, not a high schooler.”

“…” Levi’s eyes narrowed, blood lust awakening.

“Uhh, this is Levi Ackerman! He’s my senior!” Hange exclaimed, noticing now how the man clenched his jaw, muscles tightening. Please calm down, she pleaded in her head.

“Senior, huh?” Hange’s mother grunted. “If you say so.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “When my daughter said she had a ‘friend’ I thought she was joking.” A smile spread across the woman’s face. “My name is Lilaih.”

Lilah was a tall woman, with a broad build. Her face was full with confidence, smile wide and smug even. She starred at Levi, eyeing him as if she was figuring out his worth. Levi already felt like stabbing an eye out. Maybe both.

“Well, come on, I’ll show you the reason why you’re here.” Motioning to follow her, Lilaih started towards her workshop. “One day, I got an email from a very old friend,” Lilaih began her tale, as she led the pair through the house. “, the email was blank, but a program was attached. My email is private, so only a hacker or close friends could send me anything. It wasn’t a friend and I doubt a ‘normal’ hacker, would have a Chobits program.”

“Chobits!?” Hange eyes widened, freezing on spot. Levi paused now, frowning. He knew his way around a computer, but it wasn’t as if he was tech genius. “Are you serious!?”

“Why are you getting excited?” Levi muttered.

“Chobits are like urban legends!” Hange immediately jumped onto the man’s question, getting practically in his face, panting heavily, eyes glazed over. “Chobits is a program, a super rare program that everyone thinks is a myth! It is said that the program gives ‘true machine intelligence’! If installed correctly into a persocom, it’s like you have your own thinking, walking, super AI android! Able to feel things, love, hate, any emotion.”

“…” Levi looked towards Lilaih, who had opened a door that revealed steps leading down to her ‘workshop’.

“Yes well, that would be the program I received,” she beckoned now for them to continue to follow her, as she continued her story. “, so for five months I worked my ass off to create a persocom that I deemed proper to install the Chobits program into.” Her hand came up to switched on lights.

Levi immediately caught sight of dozens of machines, small, large, some even moving on their own. Screens of varying sizes sprawled against the walls, all displaying lines of code, algorithms, and even videos of cats. “…” Yes, this was defiantly Hange’s mother.

“She is made with-“

“She!?” Hange zoomed over to a table at the side of the room, where a human like figure laid, covered in a pink, cotton sheet. “She’s a girl!? I WANT TO SEE HER! PLEASE! Let me- owwwww!” Hange held her head where her mother had slammed her fist down on.

“Patience is a virtue!” Lilaih glowered at her daughter. “Yes, it’s a she!” she reached for the edges of the sheet. “Her skin is petal soft, made with the highest grade material, I had to a fucking wear a hazmat suit for three months to perfect the texture.” She removed the sheet.

Levi had to do a double take. What laid on the table, couldn’t be a persocom. It was too… Beautiful. It looked a like a real person. The hair, eyelashes, even the fingernails looked real. Hange had been right, the persocom was petite. She had long, silken, chestnut brown hair that laid pooled under her. Her flesh was a lightly tanned, with no blemish and her skin did look soft to the touch. She wore a half sleeved black and blue checkered dress, that fell the length just above her knees, sculpted to fit her body. If these were hand sewn clothes, he was slightly impressed. The outfit and the shoes all looked designer made.

“I couldn’t decide on the breast size, so I had to draw straws. A nice mix between C and D. You can feel for yourself, if you want. NOT,” Lilaih pointed at her daughter. “, you.”

“What!?” Hange exclaimed, as if a bag of bricks just fell on her head. “WHY JUST HIM!?”

“Because this will be his persocom for the next few months! They will be inseparable, or so I hope,” she arched an eyebrow at Levi now. “, I hope my daughter told you about the little diary you will be keeping. I need you to write in specifics every day, before you shut your eyes to sleep. I need her to gain experience in every aspect of life, that includes sex, pleasure and pain. Though, given what sex can be like at times, I’m sure you’re a man capable of doing both at the same time.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed, “I’m not sleeping with that thing.”

Hange panicked, “Levi, plea-“

“Why? You think your too high and mighty?” Lilaih smirked. “I’ll have you know this persocom is made with my special touch. I spared no expense. She was built with a vagina, a lubricating vagina might I add and extremely tight! No matter how many times you do her, she’ll remain tight! I had to look everywhere to find the right parts for this to actually work! The lubrication is also a special mixture I concocted myself, you won’t complain. All she has to do is drink water daily, for her juices to remain. Otherwise, you WILL hurt her if you go in raw. Though, if that’s your thing~.”

Levi’s starred at her with a blank expression, void of any emotion, he was good with those types of faces. Sometimes it scared even Erwin, and the man had known him for quite a long time. But it seemed Lilaih was unaffected by his lack of approval.

“She has breasts, even an anal cavity,” Lilaih was defiantly not put off by Levi’s eyes. “You can cum in her until the cows come home. Of course afterwards, she would have to use the restroom to clean herself. Oh yes,” a wicked grin crossed the woman’s face. “, you heard me right. She can use the toilet. This persocom can eat and drink, she is built to digest, but there are no acids in her. After a while, she will have to drain everything that she stuffed into herself, or you stuffed into her. She can bathe, her body is water resistance, water can even go into her eyes, or cum. Though swimming is out of the question, she still is weighty.

I made her the lightest persocom to date, but she will still sink if placed in a pool of water. Her flesh,” Lilaih was gentle as she picked up one of the persocom’s arms. “, her flesh is special. She can feel through her flesh, Levi. The pads of her fingers also have feeling. If you stab her, she will bleed. Silver blood, but she will still bleed. It’s not an easy thing to do, but it can be done. Opening up her flesh, I mean. If you literally stab her with a knife, her flesh will tear and then I would have to repair her. Paper cuts, needle pricks, paddle spankings and the such, don’t have much of an effect. Though her skin might turn a shade of pink~ So you can feel free to go crazy with the sex toys if you want. Whips and the like. You are welcome!”

Instead of Levi speaking up, Hange was the one to take a step forward, “Why are you going on about stuff like that!? This is a Chobits persocom, mother! One of a kind! Why are you treating her like a common sex doll! She should be cherished and-“

“It’s because she is a Chobits that I want her to have ANY and ALL experience!” Lilaih snapped now. “You’ve always been weak on your research. Never able to take that extra step! In order to gather all the data possible, you MUST be willing to make sacrifices! This is why I wanted Stein,” the woman clicked her tongue in disgust. “, he would be able to perform on this persocom. Give her a nice dose of reality. Instead, you bring me your impotent friend, who can’t even get it up!”

Levi’s eyes narrowed, Hange was clearly distressed at this point, her entire body was shaking. Rage? Sadness? Was she about to cry? Did she want to say something? If she did, now was her chance. But it didn’t look like Hange was close to saying anything. “I’ve had enough of this bullshit,” he finally muttered, meeting Lilah’s gaze. “, I’ll take the damn persocom. I’ll do what you ask, at my own pace.”

Part of him was doing this because of Hange, he could admit that. The woman looked at him with unshed tears of frustration in her eyes. Those times she would talk about her mother, talk about her like she was a monster, was now coming up in his memory. It was usually when she got drunk, Hange would always complain and call her mother a ‘fiend’ and ‘despicable human waste’.

Sure the family feud was tiring and none of his business, but Levi wasn’t about to let Hange get pushed around in front of him. He didn’t give a shit what her mother said about him. In fact, it was slightly hilarious to him, that a grown woman was getting so worked up over a damn computer program, a machine.

“Levi, you don’t have to sleep with her.” Hange growled.

“YES, he does~” Lilaih was now the one to narrow her gaze at Levi, she didn’t even bat an eye at the man’s stare. Instead, she met it head on. “Four months. I give you four months with her. That’s September till the end of December! Hell, I’ll be generous and give you two till New Year’s Eve is over!

You teach her about the world. You know, foods, places, teach her about what she is. I’ll let Hange help you with that,” she shrugged half heartily. “, I need her to know what pain and pleasure is. I need her to know every emotion in the book. Anger, fear, sadness. I need you to write this all down for me. You look like a literate man, use your big boy vocabulary. Do all that for me, and you can take her home today~”

“It’s September 9th,” Levi grunted. “, that would mean January 9th.”

Lilaih laughed out loud, “Cocky man,” she came around in front of the table, shielding the persocom from his view. “, so what will it be? Yes or no?” she held out her hand.

Years of working on machines, dedicated to the construction of them, had left them rough and callous. Levi could tell just by looking at them, that this woman had stories. There had to be more here. She was doing a great job playing the villain, that’s for sure. No engineer, no creator, who dedicated their time and effort into making ‘perfect’ skin, would want to treat their creation like this. Just what was this woman’s angle?

“Yes.” He didn’t really care either way. It would be just four months. It was just a machine.

“Wonderful~!” Lilaih threw her arms in the air, all smiles and good cheer. “Now, come and wake up your sleeping beauty!” she spun out of the way, motioning with her arm towards the table.

“…” Hange starred at the gorgeous persocom, hands clenching into fists. If it was Levi… Then maybe it wasn’t so bad. Her eyes fell on the man, who stepped up to the table. Sure she didn’t know much about him, it wasn’t as if they were the best of friends, but he was decent... Right? He would do this right. He wouldn’t just blow it all off, take advantage and treat her horribly, right?

“You have to kiss her, to awaken her.”

“Don’t bullshit with me,” Levi growled, eyeing Lilaih with hate in his eyes. “, how do I wake her up?”

“Listen little boy,” Lilah’s face came mere centimeters away from Levi’s face. “, I’m not bullshitting you. She’s in sleep mode. This will happen every time you deem it time for bed. When you wake up, and you want her get up as well, you have to kiss her. I think even you can manage that, prince charming~” another one of her smug smiles, before she showed him her hands, bringing them to touch the persocom’s head, tilting it to the side.

“To access two of her USB ports and also to connect her wiring to a computer, you simply press behind her ear and it will open. Don’t worry, I made it so that even if u do this constantly, wear and tear won’t affect the skin’s texture or how it seals back together.” She winked, while bringing the persocom’s head back into its original position. “Now, kiss her awake.”

Bringing his face down towards the persocom’s face, Levi starred at her closed eyes. What was he expecting? Her to wake up on her own. She felt warm and there was a sweet, floral scent coming from her. Damn it, why the hell was he hesitating? He ignored the blatant stares from the two other females in the room and closed his eyes. He pressed his lips to the persocom’s lips.

They were pert, soft and supple. Her lips felt real. He quickly lent his head back, starring down at the persocom. His eyes widened as he watched her eyelids flutter open, revealing vivid, aquamarine eyes. It began to sit up, surprisingly like a human would, before turning its head to face him. Levi’s breath caught, when a bright smile grew upon the persocom’s face.

“Good morning.” It said, with such a soft, melodious voice. “I do not know my name.” her head slightly tilted and what looked like confusion crossed her face.

Impossible, Levi thought, machines didn’t really think! They were ordered to think.

“Can you give me a name?”

Levi simply starred at the persocom, who now smiled once again, eyes only focused on him, with a gentle, sincere expression.

What the hell did he get himself into?

To Be Continued…


	2. Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She reminded him of a story he once heard...

He wasn’t use to having someone walk beside him for a long period of time. Every so often he would glance down, catching her moving her head from time to time stare at passing sights. Did persocoms normally do that? He couldn’t remember if they did or not. It wasn’t as if he paid close to attention to any of them.

  
She really was a tiny thing, only coming up to the middle of his chest. Yet another thing he wasn’t use too, someone smaller then him. In his hand, he rolled the suitcase that Lilaih gave him, filled with all of the clothes she would need and at least four pairs of shoes. He wondered then, if the persocom had been given to Stein, would he have cared to dress her in what Lilaih had provided? _Doubtful._

  
Levi had yet to name her. In truth, he hadn’t been able to think properly with Hange and her mother crowded around him. After the persocom had awakened, Lilaih started going on about interactions and the journal he would have to keep writing in. All he had wanted to do at that point was get out of there.

  
He noticed now, that she was staring at passing food stands and not looking away. He paused in his steps, surprised that she had stopped the moment he did. Her head turned towards him, those brilliant aquamarine orbs meeting his gaze. He had expected to hear machine noises, like a modem running or a whirring of parts, but he was sure Lilaih had fixed all of that with her ‘special parts’. That woman was so transparent. Something told him that her real motives were well hidden.

  
“Are you hungry?”

  
“Hungry?”

  
Did persocoms even get hungry? Lilaih did say this persocom was able to eat and digest food. But what about the actual feeling of hunger? Did she feel hunger? Was this something he should fucking write down? He made a disgusted face, he was already getting a headache. “Come on,” he started towards one of the food stands, the persocom following close behind him. “, two mint beef bowls.” He ordered, the chef at the food stand nodding in good cheer.

 

  
“Mint beef bowls?”

  
Levi looked over at her, she was staring up at the menu, eyes viewing the various displays and captions. Was she taking in all this information? Did he have to tell her to remember such things? Lilaih had run down the entire ‘learning’ process, but he pretty much zoned out during half of it. It kind of reminded him how he zoned out during Hange’s stories and now he knew where she got it from.

  
_**~ + ~**_  
“Look, you can have her search the internet for explanations on things, her processors are all high-speed and she has built in WI-FI anywhere. Lucky you, right? But listen, having her do that is a double edged sword. The internet is filled with thousands of falsehoods and one minute you’re on a .Gov site, the next your looking up porn and pop-up ads for Viagra are across the screen. You get where I’m going? Having to learn stuff from a living being, is a lot better than searching it on the web. You can handle that right? You look like an educated man. At least, I think you look educated. Prove to me you’re not a dumb ass.”  
**_~ + ~_**

  
Levi couldn’t kill that woman. If something happened to this persocom, who was going to repair it? That was probably the only reason she was still breathing, or at least, had her arms intact. He wasn’t averse to breaking a limb or two.

  
“Two mint bowls~! Would you like some water or tea with that?”

  
“Two waters.” Levi took one of the bowls and handed it to the persocom, who held out her hands, accepting it with a curious stare. He stabbed a fork into it and then waited for her to figure it out. Did she know how to eat?

  
“This is a mint beef bowl, which costs five dollars. It has white rice, spices and beef that cover the top.” She brought her hand up to take out the fork, starring at it. “This is a fork. It is cutlery. A tool. A human can eat with a fork.” She looked to Levi now, who had arched an eyebrow at her observations. Even the chef, who held out the waters for them, was staring at her with an awed expression. “Do I eat?”

  
“Are you hungry?”

  
“You have asked me that before. Hunger, to have a strong desire or craving. Discomfort and weakness are also symptoms of this word. Am I hungry?” her eyes starred back down at the bowl. “I do not know. But, I want to eat this mint beef bowl that costs five dollars.”

  
“Really?” the chef now spoke up, cringing back at the intense stare Levi shot him. He immediately set the waters down and hurried to find something else to occupy his time. Something told the him, that man standing with the young lady was not to be trifled with. Those were the eyes of man who had seen death.

  
Levi looked back to the persocom, who now brought the fork into the bowl and scooped out food. He watched her bring it to her mouth and eat it. “Chew it.” He figured he should say this and he was impressed she knew how too. So maybe her applications installed were all entirely basic. Or maybe she was looking up words and meanings as she went. He was trying gauge the extent of her knowledge at this point.

  
And then she did something that surprised him. “Bleh,” opening her mouth and making a face of disgust, the persocom let the half chewed fall out of her mouth, back into the bowl. She starred at him now with a look of confusion, a bit of sauce running down the side of her lip.  
Levi found himself quickly picking up a napkin, holding her chin, as he wiped her mouth.

“Didn’t like it?”

  
“I did not like it.” She answered, shaking her head negatively.

  
“Too spicy?” he smirked, her expression had been cute. It almost looked like she was blaming him for giving her something awful. It was refreshing to have someone be honest in their feelings. But this someone, he couldn’t forget, was a machine.

  
“Spicy? Yes, it was spicy. I do not like spicy. Do you like spicy?”

  
Levi took the bowl away from her, placing it on the counter of the stand, “Sometimes,” he motioned towards the chef, who had distanced himself from the pair. The man hesitantly moved forward. “, one taiyaki.”

  
“Taiyaki, a Japanese fished shaped cake, filled with red bean paste. It costs two dollars.”

  
“Taiyaki is sweet.” Levi explained, impressed at the persocom. She really had been studying the menu. Yet again, he didn’t know if this was common for all persocoms. He would have to asked Hange later.

  
“Two taiyaki’s, one of them on the house.” The chef handed them to Levi, before bowing his head and scuttling off towards the back of his stand.

  
“Sweet? I would like to eat it, please.” She held out her hand. Levi gave her the bag and she starred at it, removing one cake and biting down. Crumbs and a bit of sugar stuck to the sides of her mouth, as she chewed with zealous attention. She starred up at Levi with wide eyes. “I like it!”

  
Levi couldn’t help but chuckle, taking another napkin and beginning to clean her once more. He would have to teach her proper eating etiquette, then again, she was cute just like this. “Delicious?”

  
“Yes, delicious! Tasty, delectable, appetizing. These are all words that describe what I am experiencing. I like taiyaki. May I eat more?”

  
“Yes, they are yours. Here,” Levi took one of the bottled waters from the stand, holding it out to her. “, drink this.” He had a feeling if he were to ask her ‘are you thirsty?’ she would simply reply ‘I do not know’. So maybe, if she were to first drink something, then the habit of wanting to drink it again would form. It would make sense on how her AI worked, but the fact that she didn’t like spicy food, surprised him. Maybe it was glitch in her system. No machine could really ‘dislike’ a food. Regardless of how intelligent this Chobits program was supposed to be, it was still JUST a program.

  
“Water. Tasteless liquid, without color and smell. A bottle of water costs one dollar.” She drank it.

  
**= + + =**  
After they had finished eating, Levi continued his way back towards his house. He noted that he didn’t find it unnerving that she was walking beside him now. He also wanted to hurry and name her. But he sucked at those kinds of things. Didn’t persocoms come with a pre-approved name? He was certain that all of these machines came with manuals and serial numbers. If anything, persocoms called themselves by their SKU number. But no, not this one. The first thing she had asked on startup, was for a name.

  
“Special flash sale~!” up ahead, a robot with a red flashing light on top of its head, stood outside a store, holding up a sign that read ‘all cleaning supplies half off’. Levi had read the sign twice, just to make sure he didn’t imagine it. “Special flash sale~! Only for today!” the robot repeated, waving the sign up and then down slowly.

  
Levi was just going to pass it up, until the aqua eyed persocom spoke, “This building. You were looking at it. Did you wish to enter? It is open. Their hours are from 9 a.m. to 10 p.m. They are not open on holidays.” He stopped then, starring at her with an amused expression. Did she really catch him starring? Was he that obvious? He hadn’t felt like entering, but now, he sort of did. Besides, there were a few things he needed and an item he wanted to pick up.

  
He motioned for her to follow him, though Levi was certain she would have done that anyway. He noted that she was now looking around, curious on her surroundings and the items the store held. Levi decided she was fine to stay where she was, as he went about picking out the things he needed.

  
“Coupons are printed here! If you have a mini-comm or a persocom, you can hook their auxiliary cord into the machine and be able to download dozens of deals today~!” a voice on the television, above a modem box repeated from time to time.

She starred at the coupon machine. She had an aux cord. Did the man she was with want coupons? She did not know his name. She did not have a name. He did not give her one. Perhaps, if she were to give him coupons, then he would give her a name.

  
“Coupons. Vouchers for discounts.” She whispered, bringing her hand up, she pressed against her ear. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched. The moment she pulled out her aux cord, the person who had been spying on her, came up beside her.

  
“Woah,” the man breathed. “, you’re a persocom!?” he starred in awe. He was a thin man, with balding hair and slightly wrinkled clothes. His fingers twitched at the sight of the persocom in front of him. At first he had thought her a regular girl. He was content on checking her out from the shadows, but now, things were different. This was a persocom! All alone! Usually persocoms that traveled without an owner were trained ‘fetch’ androids. This meant they were free game. “I’ve never seen your model before! Your ears are human like! That’s why I couldn’t tell you apart!”

  
She was being touched. Her gaze shifted to the man, who was now bringing his hands to touch her hand, and then her arm. This man she did not know. This man, was different. Why was he touching her? What should she do?

  
“You’re so cute! Man, I wish I could-“ just as he was about to touch her face, his wrist was caught in a vice grip. “AHHH!” the man cried in pain, blood running cold at the pair of gray eyes he came in contact with. They screamed murder and death. He cried out again as Levi continued to bend his hand in a very awkward positon, uncaring of the attention he was receiving from the occupants of the store.

  
“What the ** _fuck_** did you think you were doing?” Levi muttered darkly. “Do you always go around touching what **ISN’T** yours?”

  
“I, I’m sorry!” the man gritted out, falling to his knees in anguish. “It was alone! You know how things go, when someone doesn’t see an owner! Aaaargh!” his eyes almost bugged out of his face, as he could feel the blood stop its circulation to his hand. The bone to his wrist was breaking, he could feel it slowly bending and getting ready to snap.

  
“No, I don’t know how ‘things’ go.” Levi’s voice was threatening now. “If you ever touch what’s mine again, I will end you. Remember my face, because I will remember yours. If I see you again, you won’t live next time.” He released the man, before bringing his foot to bash the bastard’s face in, sending his ass sprawling into a display of bleach. Though the sound he made upon impact and the sight of his disfigured face was enough to appease him, Levi still felt like hurting the fucker. Much more.

  
He looked back at his persocom, who still held her aux cord in her hand. “What were you doing?” he chided, as he came up to her, placing the aux cord back into her ear, making sure the panel closed properly. It was true, you really couldn’t see the seam for the panel, not unless you really looked for it.

  
“Coupons. I wanted to give you coupons.” She tilted her head slightly to the side. “I am yours?”

  
He had said that, didn’t he? Mine. It had just come up suddenly when he caught sight of that filth touching her. The blood lust had erupted in him and it was true. She was his. At least for four months. “… Come on.” He grabbed her by the arm, hauling her out of the store. Ignoring the stares that followed them.  
~ + ~  
Not until they were out of the shopping area and in the neighborhood streets leading to his apartment, did he release her. All that time, he had walked with a hand grasping her arm, glaring at everyone who even looked at them funny. In his other hand, were the cleaning supplies he had purchased.

  
“Your expression has changed.” She now said, watching as he walked in front of her. Her eyes moved to her arm, where he had grabbed her. It hadn’t been a particularly discomforting feeling. His stare towards others could be explained as aggressive, unwelcome and unfriendly, but his hold on her arm had been, gentle.

  
“Did you like being touched by him?” Levi decided to be direct with her. He could tell the moment she started to think on the question, her eyes would become slightly hooded, gaze distant. It was cute. It was also, human like.

  
“No. I did not like it.” She shook her head negatively.

  
“Why were you letting him touch you?”

  
“Was he not supposed to?”

  
“No, he wasn’t. No one is.” he hadn’t meant to snap at her, but she didn’t look the least bit affected by it.

  
“Because I am yours?” an innocent question, filled with no other hidden meaning, other than pure curiosity.

  
“Yes.” That answer came out before he even really had time to think about it. That wasn’t like him at all. He was always one to excess situations, was always careful in his answers. He never let emotions sway his answers. But when he starred into those eyes, it was hard to concentrate. He crossed his arms in front of his chest now, a frown marring his face.

  
Where did this possessiveness come from? He never considered himself a possessive man. But then again, there was nothing he really wanted to possess to begin with. This girl, was a persocom, a machine. Like his computer or cell. He didn’t let anyone touch those, so maybe this was the same feeling.

  
“I did not know you were my owner. May I ask my owner’s name?”

  
The word ‘owner’ left a bitter taste in his mouth. That freak at the store reminded him of what perverted shit people did to their persocoms. What OWNERS did. He was also reminded to never leave her alone like that again. That had been a mistake on his part. He hadn’t expected it and so he would make sure it never happened again.

  
“My name is Levi; you can call me Levi.” He brought his arms down to his side. Erwin always reminded him not to take such an aggressive stance around others, he decided he would employ that now. Especially if he was going to give her an order, “From now on, don’t leave my side. Not unless I tell you too. Do you understand?”

  
“Yes, I will not leave your side, Levi.” a bright smile grew on her face. Levi found himself liking the way she said his name. He also liked her smile. Did all persocoms smile like she did? Were there different kinds of smiles for machines? “Levi?”

  
The sound of his name in question, broke him from his thoughts, “Yes?”

  
“Will you please, give me a name?”

  
“…” he sighed now. She was giving him a look of anticipation, one that he had to look away from to think straight. What name suited her. He could just give her any damn name that came to mind, but then, that idea didn’t bode well with him. His eyes moved to stare at her now. Her hands were clasped in front of her, he wondered if she was programmed with different standing stances to take. Persocoms were truly a marvel of technology, that was for sure. “I don’t know.”

  
“That is fine.” She smiled.

  
“Is it?” he was curious now. It felt like he was having an actual conversation with a human.

  
“Yes, it is. I will wait for the day you give me a name.”

  
“Why do you want a name so badly?”

  
“Does not every human have a name? Even animals are given names. Should I not want a name?”

  
Levi frowned, “It’s normal for you to want a name,” but for a persocom to **WANT** anything, was something new. He didn’t think this was normal for a machine to **WANT** stuff. Was it? Now she reminded him of a story he once heard. “, Hana.”

  
“Hana?”

  
**_ “Once upon a time, there was small flower, who was just a bud. Though this flower was tiny, it held a very big dream.”_ **

  
“Your name. That is what I will call you, Hana. It means flower, in Japanese. You wanting to do so many things, reminded me of a story I heard a long time ago.” It was a story he thought he had forgotten, told by a person, he never wanted to remember. It was the one good thing that person EVER told him.

  
“Hana. I like it very much! Thank you, Levi.”

  
“Your welcome,” turning, he heard her stepping up beside him. His eyes met hers, and she gave him yet another gorgeous smile. “, let’s get going, Hana.”

  
“Yes!”

 

 

_**To Be Continued...~** _


	3. "... Because You Belong To Me..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This conversation was bound to happen. Levi just didn't think it would happen SO soon.

Quiet and quaint is what he had wanted. Levi had managed to find it in the apartment building a ways from the city. He knew his neighbors were elderly couples, who didn’t drink, throw parties or make sounds after ten. Erwin had commented ‘the same could be said about you’ which earned the man a kick in the gut. There was only one teenager who lived in the complex, but Levi hardly noticed him, which was a good thing for the kid.

  
Closing the door behind them, Levi hung his keys on the small hanger, eyeing Hana who now stood in the living room, starring around. Everything in his apartment had its place. He was proud to know that there wasn’t a single speck of dust on any of the furniture, or even the windows. He washed clothes twice a week, vacuumed daily and always cleaned his dishes after eating.

  
“So very immaculate. Clean, tidy, neat. You purchased cleaning supplies. You like to clean.”

  
“I do.” Levi started for the small kitchenette, placing the bag down on the counter. Normally he didn’t let anyone into his space. Erwin came over from time to time, but the man didn’t stay long. He eyed Hana who stood still in the middle of his living, content in staying put. “You can look around if you want.” A sentence he never assumed he would utter in his life.

  
Hana didn’t hesitate. Levi watched as her first destination was his book shelf, that also substituted for a DVD/Blu-Ray rack. He didn’t watch very many movies, but when he got the chance, he would pop one in while he cleaned or had free time. Most of his collections were gifts from Erwin, Hange or secret Santa’s at work.

  
“Books. Literature. Various kinds of subjects. History, science, fiction, non-fiction,” her fingers caressed over the spines of each tome. “, many are well-worn. You like to read.” another spoken statement, that Levi still answered.

  
“Yes. More then I like watching television.” He began to unpack his cleaning supplies, watching her pull out a DVD and stare at it. She turned it around in her hands, before placing it back. Her next stop was the couch, where she pressed her hands against the cushions. She sunk right in. Okay, he could admit, that was adorable. The face she made when she found herself sinking, was priceless. She then turned herself around, pausing. “What’s wrong?”

  
“May I sit?”

  
“Of course you can,” Levi frowned, watching her settle down on the couch. “, Hana, when you are in this apartment. You can do whatever you please.”

  
“I can?”

  
“Yeah,” Levi started to put away the supplies. “, as long as you clean up after yourself. Otherwise, you’re going to find yourself kicked out.”

  
“I do not want that.” Hana quickly spoke, she shook her head, standing to turn and stare at Levi with a serious expression.

  
Levi paused in his task. Of course a computer wouldn’t be able to pick up on humor. What was he expecting? To be fair, he didn’t think he was very funny anyways. “Don’t worry, it won’t happen.”

  
“But you said that if I do not-“

  
“I was teasing you.” He arched an eyebrow, as she now tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. When she did that, he had the urge to pinch her cheek.

  
“Teasing. Attempting to provoke a person or animal, in a playful way.” a soft smile crossed her face now. “I understand now.”

  
“Hmph,” he smirked. “, I don’t normally joke around with people. In fact, only one person ever comes over and he doesn't stay for very long.” He came around towards the living room, coming to sit on the arm of the sofa.

  
“Why?” Hana sat back down.

  
“I like my privacy, so I keep to myself. Anything out of its place, pisses me off. So to avoid that bullshit, I don’t have people over. But that isn’t much of a problem, since I don’t care to make friends with others.” it was bothersome and he knew all to well that most people were full of shit. Why waste time on any of it?

  
“Because I am a persocom, my presence in your home is acceptable?” she cocked her head to the side, a habit that Levi was quickly getting use too.

  
Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he began to mull over her words. There was some truth to what she said. She wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t a persocom. They wouldn’t be having this conversation if she wasn’t a machine. However, “It’s because you belong to me Hana, that I don’t mind you in my space.”

  
Hana nodded softly, starring into Levi’s gray eyes. When he spoke to her, he was always certain of his words. His eyes told her many things, that he did not speak. Many things, that she did not understand. She wanted to understand those things. She wanted to understand Levi.

  
“Did you want to watch television?” picking up the remote, Levi handed it to her. He had a few chores around the house to finish, then he had papers for work to start on. Today was his off day, so it was spent mainly on cleaning and work for tomorrow. He didn’t start dinner until around six or seven. He didn’t have anything else to entertain her with. No game systems, no board games, not even magazines. When Erwin came over the man just drank out on the veranda, or smoked. Then he left.

  
“Television.” She had seen a TV in the store they had entered. It broadcasted pictures and voices. “Used for entertainment, information and educational programs. Which one shall we be viewing?” taking the remote from him, she eyed the dozens of buttons.

  
“I will be doing my chores. It is you, who will be watching for entertainment purposes.”

  
“I want to do chores as well.”

  
“Do you?” he gave a smug expression. “Should I have you clean the toilet?”

  
“Levi, if the toilet is not clean, does that mean you did not clean up after yourself? Should you not be outside?”

  
“…” he was awestruck at her words, for soon she was smiling and giggling.

  
“I am teasing you.”

  
“I noticed.” he was smiling at this point, still caught off guard by the intelligence this persocom possessed. Was this the learning curve for a Chobits program? Hange had gushed over it, even to the point of fighting with her own mother. The way Hana laughed. She actually laughed. It didn’t even sound mechanical or fake. “Alright, how about dusting. First, let’s unpack your suitcase.”

  
**~ + ~**  
Levi watched as Hana picked up a dress that he had placed out of the suit case. He had finished moving some of his clothes out of his dresser, he had even made room in his closet for her dresses to hang up. It dawned him while doing all of this, that his room was small. His apartment was a one bedroom, one bath living space, which meant that Hana would be sleeping with him, or on the floor. No, he wouldn’t do that to her.

  
Hana was rubbing one of her shirts against her face, Levi arched an eyebrow. What a weird persocom.

  
“These, are mine?” Hana brought the shirt down, looking to Levi, who began to place her dresses on hangers.

  
“Yes, they are. They belong to you. You can wear any of these clothes.”

  
“Can I wear them all together?”

  
“You could,” Levi grunted, shaking his head. He was imagining how silly it would look.

  
“Like this?”

  
His head shot to the side, eyes widening as Hana was trying to put on the shirt over her head, but failing miserably. “Hana!” he yanked the shirt off of her, her hair sticking up slightly, a confused expression crossing her face.

  
“How does one put on a shirt?”

  
“When _one_ has clothes on already, one **_does not_** put on more clothes.” Was she pouting? He could swear she was pouting. It was fucking cute. “And you put your head through this hole and your arms through these holes.” He showed her the areas on the shirt. “You can wear your clothes all together, but you shouldn’t. It’s wasteful. Usually a person wears one outfit a day. And to sleep, they wear pajamas or nothing at all.” He slept naked, it was easier that way.

  
“Pajamas? Nothing at all?” she was thoughtful now. “Then I choose-“

  
“You’re wearing pajamas.” Levi’s gave a dead panned expression, leaving no room for argument. It wasn’t a choice. It was an order. Since she would sleeping with him, he wasn’t going to let himself wake up to a naked persocom every morning. He would started wearing some as well, at least boxers. His face grew disgruntled. Lilah’s words coming back to haunt him. This deal was made on the foundation of sex. And Lilah wasn’t a moron.

  
**\+ == +**  
“By the way,” Lilah came around the table, leaning against it now. Levi was halfway towards the exit of the basement; by the time she had called out to him. “, remember our arrangement, prince charming. I’ll be dropping by your place in a week’s time for a progress report. If she hasn’t seen any action that I approve of, it’s straight to Stein’s she goes. Don’t test me.”  
**\+ == +**

  
“Levi?” Hana could see the man looked displeased about something. Why were pajamas so important? When she had called his name, his expression had changed and it was as if the subject of pajamas was no longer up for discussion. Why? Why did he keep things from her? What was he not telling her?

  
“I’ll teach you how to fold your clothes and put them in the dresser.”

  
“Do you wear pajamas?”

  
“…” Levi should have realized that changing the subject wouldn’t be easy for a persocom. No, that wasn’t it. Hana was curious. And unless he told her to ‘drop it’, she would continue to ask questions. “I didn’t. But I will start.”

“Is wearing no pajamas wrong?” 

“Tch,” he clicked his tongue now, not in the mood to have a conversation that would probably lead to more fucking questions. Especially in the bedroom. Hana knew nothing about sex, which meant, she knew nothing about what events happened before. He rubbed his side temple now. There had never been a time where he had fucked a virgin. It was too much of a headache and he didn’t want to take the risk of said virgin becoming emotional or clingy. His preference in women wasn’t snobbish. He didn’t care, as long as he got off and they didn’t bother him after.

  
“You are… Upset?” Hana questioned. “I will stop asking questions.”

  
“No,” Levi sighed bitterly. “, you’re right to ask questions. Between a man and woman, being naked could lead to a lot of outcomes. Sex being the most obvious one.”

  
“Sex. Intercourse. What is done to reproduce between humans. I understand. You do not want to have sex with me?”

  
“… No.” He had hesitated. Shit. “I don’t want to have sex with you right now.”

  
“I understand. Sex is more commonly done at night. It is not the normal time for intercourse. My body is fully functional for all aspects of sexual relations. Vaginal, anal, oral. When it is time, I will be capable of participating. “

  
Levi cursed in his head. Of course Hana would have knowledge of her own body. It didn’t surprise him at this point that she wanted to have sex. It was something new for her, something that she wanted to experience. Like eating, drinking or cleaning. When he starred into her eyes, he saw nothing but warmth and curiosity. In the back of his head, he wondered if that glitch of hers would return. If she would end up not liking sex. Not liking the things, he would do to her. She may want to have sex, but he doubted she knew just how the process went. Like a hamster wanting his block of cheese and yet not realizing that he had to suffer through a maze, to eventually claim his prize.

  
His eyes narrowed now, he was sure as hell that Stein wouldn’t give a shit about things like this. The man had a reputation that proceeded him. He was more infamous, then famous. The man wouldn’t care if Hana said things like ‘stop’ or ‘I do not like this’. No, he was certain the man wouldn’t give a damn.

  
“Okay Hana. We’ll talk about it later. Let me show you how to fold your clothes, pay attention.”

  
Hana nodded, “Yes!” eager to learn the process from Levi.

 

 

**To Be Continued…~**


	4. Shower Together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she had a heart... It would beat only for Levi...

           “I do not like dusting.” Hana looked across the table at Levi. The pair had finished cleaning and then had started on dinner. In both tasks, Levi had taught Hana everything he knew. She was studious and never hesitated in her actions. What surprised him, was when she was helping him cut carrots, he had noticed that Hana's instincts had told her how small the pieces should be. Was that practical thinking, or had she pulled up a picture in her head of the meal they were making, using the internet? Either way, he had been impressed.

  
“Why?” if it were anyone else proclaiming such a thing, he wouldn’t bother to follow up, but Hana genuinely made him curious. He never cared for idol conversation, hell, even Erwin knew that when he spoke, it was forever gonna be a one sided conversation most of the time. Levi could conclude that Hana had made him speak more today, then he ever had before, and the day wasn't even up. 

  
“I understand that cleaning is a necessity in human life. If one does not clean, then ones’ surroundings become cluttered and dirt ridden. Which could then lead to health problems, both mental and physical. I’ve come to a conclusion! I will clean, _**however**_ , I do not have to like doing it.”

  
Levi smiled, when was the last time he smiled as he was doing right now? She was so matter of fact in her statement, a tinge of assertiveness in her words. He couldn’t help but smile at her show of audacity. It was refreshing, especially since he knew it honest. Her expressions he could read like a book, “Hana, you literally just now figured out for yourself what all humans have to go through their entire lives. The concept of sucking it up and doing it.”

  
“Would not one argue that concept by saying that you do not have to do, what you do not like?”

  
“Yeah,” Levi nodded, picking up his cup of coffee. “, but then you’d be right back where you started. You don’t like cleaning, but if you don’t clean, then there will be a mess. You don’t like a mess, so what will you do?”

  
“Have someone else clean.”

  
Levi chuckled, bringing his coffee to his mouth, taking a sip, “Now you are problem solving at a higher level.” He congratulated. “But like I said before...” he brought his cup back to the table.

  
“If I do not clean up after myself, I will be kicked out.” Hana smiled.

  
“Perfect.” Levi smirked.

**~ + + ~**

  
After dinner, they cleaned the dishes, Hana drying their bowls, plates and cups. Levi showed her where everything went and found it adorable how she tried to tip toe her way to get the bowls back into the cupboard. He would have to remind himself to get a stool for her, one that could withstand a weight of a persocom.

  
“What will we do now?” Hana asked, following Levi into the living room. At this point in his day, Levi would take a shower and start on work, before he dozed off. He usually got five, maybe six hours of sleep, sometimes sleep didn’t come at all. Now that Hana was here, what _was_ he going to do? He couldn’t have her follow his sleep schedule. 

  
“Well first, you’re going to take a shower, then change into your pajamas. By the time you finish, I should be able to figure out what you can do, while I work.”

  
“We are going to clean ourselves! I want to shower with you.”

  
“No,” Levi shook his head, turning her around to face where the bathroom was, before leading her to it. “, _**we**_ are not going to shower together. **We** will take separate showers.”

  
“Why?” Hana now stepped into the bathroom, it was a sizable room. The tub was large enough for two people to fit into, and the sink space was decent. There was a small alcove where towels and soaps were stored, off to the side.

  
“It is for the same reasons why we will be wearing pajamas when we sleep.”

  
“It is night time,” Hana now turned, her stare quite adamant.  “, night time is the most common time when sex is initiated. Do you not like having sex while you shower?”

  
“…” Levi’s eye twitched. “Hana, do you even know how to have sex in the shower?”

  
“No, I do not. But I can learn. Shall I look it up right now?”

  
“No.” Levi sighed, as he started to reach for a towel. “Hana, I will teach you about sex, later.”

  
“Why not now?” her tone remained passive, however Hana was extremely curious on why Levi continued to refuse to touch her.

  
He placed the towel on the sink, along with bottles of shampoo and conditioner, “We haven’t even held hands, or kissed,” not that these were things he usually did with women. Most of the time his partners just wanted a quick fuck and he was happy to oblige. Kissing wasn’t exactly his thing, he didn’t like a mess if he could avoid one. That meant on himself too. “, before sex, couples usually start with that.”

  
“Oh, I understand now. There is a process you wish to go through.” Hana held out her hand. “I will oblige you then, Levi.” A bright smile crossed her face.

  
Levi starred at her hand, soft, delicate, “Hana, do you want to hold my hand?" his eyes narrowed now. "Do you _want_ to kiss me? Do you _want_ **me**?” he turned now to face her, pushing her hand aside, as he towered over her, practically melding his body onto hers. He brought his hands to tilt her head up. Her skin was soft and warm to the touch. “I am about to kiss you. My lips, will fall against yours and I will not release you, till I am good and ready. I might even nibble upon your lip, or thrust my tongue into your mouth. This is what a kiss sometimes entails. So answer me this, if it wasn’t **me** about to do this, would you still want to be kissed?”

Hana could feel Levi’s breath upon her lips, his nose was touching hers, his eyes were staring into her eyes. His warm body, firm against hers. Her breasts were pushed against his hard stomach. What was this feeling? Her skin was warming against the feel of him, she liked this contact they were having. His question. He was asking her a question; her body was feeling so many different things all at once.  
If someone else were doing this to her? If it was not Levi who was so close and touching her face, would she still want to be in this position? Hana recalled the other man, the man in the store, who she had not liked. “No,” she whispered. “, no I would not want to be kissed by another.”

  
Levi closed the distance between them, capturing her lips with his own. Soft, warm, her smell was unique, just as he remembered when he had kissed her awake. Her eyes had closed now. He felt her hands come around him, her palms pressing against the small of his back. His tongue found entrance into her mouth and he was surprised to find that her own tongue greeted his, warm and wet. He dominated her easily, his hands coming around her small frame, pressing her harder against him.  
“Mmm,” Hana moaned, her body was reacting strangely to the stimulus of Levi’s hands upon her body, the way his tongue pressed against her own, his lips making her feel weak. “, nnn,” her knees simply gave out and she found herself falling.

  
Levi gasped, capturing Hana in his arms, gritting his teeth as he fell on one knee to keep her from hitting the ground. He had heard persocoms were heavy, and Lilah had mentioned that Hana was the lightest model ever made, but to actually experience for himself was rewarding. Now, he could tell that it wouldn’t be a problem moving her around, he was certain that he could manage carrying her for a period of time if need be.

  
“Hana.” He whispered, as he left one arm around her, his other free hand came up to touch her cheek. Both of which were flushed red, her eyes hooded. His eyes widened now, her chest… Her chest was rising and falling, her lips were slightly parted, as she panted. “…” his hand now fell on top of her chest, where a person’s heart would be. Had she always been breathing? Did she have a heart? Lungs? He felt her hand come up to lay upon his, which still laid upon her chest. His gaze shot up to stare into those gentle, aquamarine orbs.

  
“I do not have a heart,” Hana whispered. “, you are surprised by my breathing?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Hana smiled, “I do not have lungs either. My body was designed to function and act like a human. Along with many other functions, I can also imitate breathing, though there is no need for me too. For I do not need oxygen. However, when you were kissing me, for some strange reason,” her eyes moved towards their hands. “, I could not control my breathing rate and my legs… They grew weak.” Her eyes shot up to meet his. “Am I malfunctioning? I grew warm, body felt…”

  
“Good?” Levi moved his hand, so that he held hers. “You were experiencing pleasure.”

  
“Pleasure? Feeling, happy, contentment, satisfaction, joy, yes,” she nodded now. “, pleasure is what I was feeling. I like pleasure.”

  
Levi smirked, “Hana, this is only the beginning of sex, there is still so much, much more to come,” he couldn’t help but tease her, his hand coming up to touch her face one again, thumb brushing against her kiss swollen lips. “, how much more pleasure do you think you can handle?” his voice had grown husky, as he brought her up, brushing his lips against hers once more.

  
“Can to much pleasure be bad?” Hana whispered against his kiss, closing her eyes as Levi’s lips began to trail kisses along her jaw, tongue coming out to lick down her neck. “Aaahh,” she grasped his shirt, her head coming to tilt back.

  
“It depends,” Levi murmured, ceasing his actions slowly. “, on who you ask.” He lifted his head to stare at her, her face was both sexy and adorable. Could that be a combination? Fuck it, he just made it a combination. He hadn’t meant to lose control, he only meant it to be a simple kiss, but he had gotten carried away. The taste of her, her smell, the sounds of her soft moans, had been utterly intoxicating.

  
“I am asking you.” Hana tilted her head to the side, smiling.

  
What a cheeky persocom, Levi thought, he was quickly noticing that she had her own personality. Did persocoms have personalities? He frowned then, realizing he kept thinking coming back to the same questions over and over. He should stop comparing Hana to other persocoms, because Lilah, even Hange had said it so many times. Hana, was ‘one of a kind’. Her hand was touching his cheek now, the pads of her fingers brushing against his flesh. His Hana, was the only Hana that existed.

  
“What are you thinking?” Hana murmured, her fingers brushing under Levi’s eye. There he went, thinking of things without telling her. She wished he would tell her. Tell her everything. All his secrets, all his problems, everything.

  
“I’m thinking, that you still need a shower,” Levi arched an eyebrow. “, and we aren’t having any type of sex, until we are **both** clean.” He began to lift her up, as he himself stood. Yes, he was certain now that he could manage carrying her.

  
“It would be most efficient and you would save water, if we were to shower together.” Hana said matter of fact.

  
“Uh huh,” Levi was now ignoring her, as he turned her around, beginning to unbutton her dress. “, is that so?”

  
“Yes. The amount of water that is produced by a shower-“ as she spoke, Levi began to remove her dress, unhinging her bra at the same time. “- I saw a bill for your water. In this bill, you pay-“

  
“Arms out.” Levi was amused now. She was so determined in convincing him to shower with her, that she did not notice what he was doing. He was respectful, he didn’t look unnecessarily and she would be removing her panties on her own. As soon as he covered her, with a towel.

  
“And that is why it is more cost efficient to bathe together!” Hana brought her arms down over the towel. There was a moment of silence, to which she then looked down at herself. “…”

  
Levi crossed his arms over his chest, proud of himself. When Hana finally looked over her shoulder at him, it was an expression that read, ‘how has this been accomplished!?’. “You have to take off your panties by yourself and don’t remove the towel until I am out of the bathroom. I’ll show you how to work the faucets.”

  
He began to explain to her how to use shampoo and conditioner, even recommending how long to stay under the shower head. She had a lot of questions for him and he was patient in explaining them. Hana was a quick learner, and she even brought up the question on, what happened **after** she was finished.

  
Levi showed her the two clean towels she would both dry her body and her hair with. He also picked up a robe that she would wear when stepping outside.

  
“My calculations were correct,” Hana spoke. “, showering together is most efficient. It would have also saved you time. Had you have shown me through experience, then explained to me, you would have started your work far sooner.”

  
“…” his eye twitched ever so slightly. So alright, she had a point. He knew Hana didn’t realize she was tempting him, but the one thing he resolved himself to do, was **not** take her in the shower. At least not yet. No, he wasn’t about to do that yet. Nice try though. He found himself patting her head, before started for the exit of the bathroom.

  
“I will miss our time together.” Hana spoke, her words making Levi stop, turning to stare at her. How did he respond to that? Her expression was sincere, her smile soft and content. All he could do was nod silently towards her, before leaving the bathroom.

  
He stood there for a few seconds, waiting for the sound of the faucet being turned on. A rustle of cloth, the sound of her entering the tub and then the shower curtains were being pulled across the bar. Good girl, he thought.

  
For the next fifteen minutes, he decided to do his own thing, his regular routine at night. However, despite it being what he always did, his mind continued to fall on Hana. “Shit…” he muttered, placing his head in his hands. He was royally fucked. He had grown excited kissing Hana, and if he were honest with himself, he didn’t think he would able to control himself, sleeping next to her. “Fuck me…” he muttered, leaning on the work desk in his study.

His eyes starred at the journal Lilah had given him. It wasn’t time to write in it, he had planned for them to stay up for a while longer. He was not looking forward to the task of writing what had transpired in the bathroom. Not in the least. Fuck that woman and her rules. Grabbing the journal, he tossed it in the waste bin. 

  
And then, the doorbell rang. Turning his head, his eyes narrowed. Who the hell could that be?

 

  
_**To Be Continued… xoxoxo** _


	5. Their Hope Rebuilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her code holds the memories of the past. And they are all given, a second chance. But just who are they? And what past?  
> And why is one a persocom?

**Anonymous_X132:** How is she?

 **Pro.Lila:** How do you know IT is a she?

 **Anonymous_X132:** Because you are no fool. Only you could figure out the program code. Only _you_ could know my intentions.

 **Pro.Lila:** What was most surprising was finding thousands of dollars transferred into my account! I have my suspicions about where you get that kind of cash.

 **Anonymous_X132:** The picture of her. She looks just as how he described to me. Money does wondrous things. I have no use for it.

 **Pro.Lila:** Money cannot reanimate the past...

 **Anonymous_X132:** But if it can bring them peace, then why not use it for those means?

 **Anonymous_X132:** He only has a few memories. Those memories he clings too. He does not realize where they are from. In time... I am sure he will.

 **Pro.Lila:** … Such a damn softie… Now, the rest is up to them. I’ve done my part. Though I have my doubts on that guy. Always sass with him.

 **Anonymous_X132:** There is one memory. One memory my son always describes to me.  

 **Pro.Lila:** About her?

 **Anonymous_X132:** Yes… But instead of explaining it. I shall show you…

 

***beep* *beep***

 

**_[ Would You Like To View The Attached File]_**

 

Lilah starred at the attachment, a gentle smile washing across her face, as she moved her mouse cursor to the button. A memory of the past. “Okay… I’ll watch it. Only because, I want to finally see a happy ending.”

She pressed the play button and was taken straight into a glimpse of the past. A tragic, despairing thing. She hadn't been alive for very much of it, but she remembered these three. She remembered this girl so very well. When she viewed the three on the screen, those three who interacted with one another, two with smiles on their faces, the other never showing emotion, but _always_ right beside them. Lilah couldn’t help but shed tears of happiness, those tears trailing down her cheeks. Of course these were the memories **his** son would want to keep. These were precious memories no one would want to forget. In after death.

Bringing her hands to wipe at her face, she noticed a new message had popped up on the opposite monitor.

 **Anonymous_X132:** Thank you, for building them their hope again.

 **Anonymous_X132:** Thank you, for giving them their second chance.  

Lilah looked back at the video, it had ended and the screen now showed all three of those people standing side by side, looking over a horizon, blocked by a giant wall.

                “I did it for her…” Lilah whispered, bringing her hand up touch the girl on the screen. The girl who smiled brightly, holding hands with the other two. The girl who looked exactly like Hana.  

 **Anonymous_X132:** Her code. You modified it.

 **Anonymous_X132:** You are a softie, as well as a romantic.

Lilah closed her eyes, sniffling. “Bite me, asshole,” she sobbed now, uncaring of how gross it sounded. 

 

 

**To Be Continued~ xoxoxo**


	6. I Never Meant To Hurt You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi can never show his true self...

As soon as he opened the front door, Levi slammed it shut. Seconds later, Hange was banging her fists on the wooden surface, whining loudly for him to open up. Levi gritted his teeth, throwing the door open and glaring at the woman, who clasped her hands together in a begging motion.

  
“Please, let me in!” she cried, practically falling on her knees. “PLEASE~!”

  
“Tch, shut up, you’re fucking annoying.” Levi left the door open, as he walked away from it. “Take off your damn shoes and close the door.”

  
“Right, right, yes,” Hange was all smiles, as she hurriedly took off her shoes, closing the door behind her. She starred around the apartment excitedly, eager to catch sight of the persocom who had left with him, this morning.

  
“Hana is in the shower,” Levi arched an eyebrow at Hange, knowing exactly why she was here and looking around like a complete idiot. Though to be fair, that was most of the time. 

“Hana?” Hange brought her hands to her cheeks.” You named her~!?” she did a small body shake, happy that Levi had given her such a pretty name. The entire day she had worried! She had half expected to come by and still see the persocom without a name.

  
Just in case that scenario was to have played out, Hange had packed several volumes of ‘Naming Your Newborn’ in her bag. Thankfully those weren’t needed anymore. Hana was such a beautiful name. Flower. She wondered why Levi chose that name, out of literally thousands of others he could have. Did he tell his persocom why?

  
Levi decided he needed another cup of coffee, but then he stopped when he reached the machine. He frowned, hesitating in his actions.

  
“In the shower!? You taught her how to use the shower already?! I can’t believe I missed that!” she whined, eyeing the bathroom door with longing. She then held up a tote bag. “Look~! I guessed that you didn’t buy her anything to entertain herself! So you can drink that cup of coffee if you want,” Hange smirked, seeing Hange’s jawline stiffen, a sign she was right on the dot. “, she’ll have plenty here to entertain herself.”

  
Levi glowered at the woman, who skipped to the living room, beginning to unpack the items in question.

  
“Game consoles, board games, puzzles, Sudoku, even manga!” as she held them up, a plastic coaster bashed against her head. “Ah!” she dropped the mangas she was holding, slapping a hand against her forehead. “What was that for!?”

  
“Out of everything you could have brought her, you decided manga was the best choice?”

  
“Their **_shojo_** manga~” Hange gasped, dodging another coaster. “How many of those do you have!?”

  
“I have zero left. Now I’ll start using my fist if you don’t get the fuck out.” His gaze narrowed.

  
“I wanna see Hana!” Hange whined.

  
“Yes?” Hana’s voice broke through their argument. She stood at the entrance of the living room, clothed in the bathrobe Levi had provided, hair considerably still damp. Who was this new person? She felt like she had seen her before, perhaps, when she first awakened? Her eyes had only been on Levi.

  
“Hello!” Hange raced up to stand in front of Hana, bursting with excitement. “It’s nice to meet you Hana! My name is Zoe Hange! I am a friend of-“

  
“Already lying,” Levi grunted, ignoring how Hange shot him a glare. Glare all she liked, to Levi, she was harmless.

  
“I am a friend of Levi’s. I thought I’d talk to you while Levi took a shower next~” she clapped her hands together happily.

  
“What?” Levi’s didn’t like that idea at all. He just wanted the woman to leave already. Who knew what crazy shit she would fill Hana’s head with. “List-"

  
“Friend. A person who shares a mutual bond. A person whom one is intimate with.”

  
“I would kill myself if Hange and I were ever ‘intimate’,” Levi muttered darkly. Hange’s head slumped, but she laughed none the less.

  
“There are different variations on the definition of ‘friend’ Hana,” the glasses wearing woman exclaimed, stepping closer to the persocom, hands reaching out the front of her robe. “, some people make friends to stave away loneliness, others make friends to make themselves look good. Somethings can be given definitions, but, people have a way of changing each one to fit their needs.” She lifted her robe slightly, bringing it to dry at Hana’s face.

  
“Why?” Hana tilted her head to the side slightly, Hange squealing softly at how adorable the action was. “Do humans know these definitions are changed?”

  
“Hange,” her name was spoken as a warning, Levi sighing as he took a step forward. “, you’re just going to end up giving her more questions than answers. Hana is curious by nature and she will only end up drawing her own conclusions to those unanswered questions. What’s best is if she learns from experience, one day at a time. Getting all philosophical, would confuse anyone.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest now. “Especially when the topic is humans and their natures.”

  
Hana couldn’t understand the face Levi was making. It was expressionless, void of anything she could read. He had said ‘humans’, but his tone had turned bitter, it was clear he was remembering a rather unpleasant memory. She had so many more questions to ask, but that face he was making, meant that if she were to ask, he would not be happy. Hana was getting to at least know Levi’s _human nature_ , if only slightly. 

“Your hair, Hana,” Levi came up to the pair, Hange’s eyes widening ever so slightly, as she watched the man grab a towel from a side table. “, I expected as much,” he mused softly, bringing the towel down on top of her head. He scrubbed, Hana's head moved from side to side.

  
Hange laughed, “You could be more gentle you know,” she chided with mirth. “, here,  let me.”

  
Levi glowered at the woman, who didn’t cower away, “Fine,” handing her the towel, he took a step back.

  
“I’ll dry her hair and brush it out. Why don’t you shoo~” she waved her hand, garnering yet another death glare from the man. She realized that she was tiptoeing on the precipice of death, but what she really wanted was some alone time with Hana. He really hasn’t changed at all, Hange mused. “Go take a shower! Shoo." 

  
“When Levi bathes, then we shall both be clean. That is when we will have sex.”

  
“…” Hange’s blood ran cold, and ever so slowly, her head turned towards Levi’s, eyes widened to saucers. The man looked as if he just swallowed something bitter, brow furrowed. “Is that right?” Hange was clearly aiming her response to Levi.

  
“I’ll go take a shower now.” Levi started past the pair.

  
Hange watched him go with a dead expression, “You go do that.” She muttered.

  
“My name is Hana, it is nice to meet you, Zoe Hange.”

  
“Ah, “ Hange smiled brightly at Hana. “, you can just call me Hange, Hana~ I don’t mind.”

  
“Very well. Nice to meet you, Hange.”

  
“So adorable~!” Hange gripped the towel in her hands. “Okay then, let’s go get you dried over here.”

  
Hange sat behind Hana on the floor of the living room, she had managed to find a comb and after drying Hana’s hair, began to comb out her long, chestnut locks. It was almost therapeutic to do such a thing, Hana was quiet for the most part. Was she enjoying this? Hange wanted to see what face she was making.

  
“When you brush my hair, it feels good. I like it.”

  
“Huh?” Hange paused in her task. “You read my mind!” she gushed.

  
“I am not a mind reader.”

  
Hange chuckled, “Well I know that, but it was great we were on the same wave length.” She continued to comb her hair, smiling softly now. “Hana… Why do you want to have sex with Levi?”

“Why?” Hana looked over her shoulder, meeting Hange’s eyes. “… Why? I was asked by Levi if I wanted to hold his hand. If I wanted to kiss him. These were all questions I decided to give a ‘yes’ answer too. I want to kiss him. I want to hold his hand.” She held out her own hand, starring at it. 

Hange noted how Hana paused, her face now deep in thought. “What is it?” she asked, prodding gently. “You can tell me.” 

“I want to know more about him.” Hana confessed, coming to face the woman, lowering her hand. “I have had these wants since we first ate food together. His expressions, the way he speaks, his mannerisms. They are all very… Familiar. Yes, that would be the word to describe what I am feeling. However, I do not know why.” She frowned. “I have no archive of such familiarity. My records have only just started today. So then, why do I feel this way?” her expression was almost pleading, as she looked to Hange. “Can you... Can you tell me why?” 

Hange’s hands shook, as she brought them up to cup Hana’s face, bottom lip trembling. That wretched woman, she thought, bringing her forehead to rest against Hana’s. “She really did do it…” 

“Do it? Do what?” Hana starred at Hange with confusion. The woman looked upset, why was she sad? Humans were confusing, at least, the humans she had interacted with. 

“I want to tell you a quick story,” Hange murmured, bringing her head back. “, this story is about a Captain, a princess and a soldier. Now a long time ago, in a world far different then the world of today, these three individuals lived. Now the princess and soldier knew one another, well before they met the Captain. The princess and soldier were very good friends, they were practically family, but they were not related.” 

“There it is. Different meanings to words being used. Family.” 

“Exactly.” Hange smiled and continued her story. “Then one day, the soldier got into big trouble and met the Captain. Now the soldier was going to be executed, because of the trouble he got into. However, the princess pleaded for his life. In fact, her words swayed the Captain into saving the soldier’s life. Now the Captain, was a very jaded, stubborn, blunt man. When he set his mind on something, the Captain saw through to it. There was very little that could sway this man, but the Princess did. With her words and her actions.  
So then, the Princess and the Captain soon got to know one another. And it was quite apparent to the Captain, that he was starting to fall in love with her. Though, the man wanted to deny himself happiness, because he was never really true to himself. So he ended up lying to the princess! Pushing her away. This is when the soldier decided he had to do something and confessed his feelings to the princess, who in turn grew troubled! Who was she go to with? How was she going to decide? Both the soldier and the Captain were both good men, strong men, and handsome. And, she cared for both of them very deeply.” 

“Why not choose both?” 

Hange eyes widened a fraction, “Why do you say that?” 

“The Captain and the soldier are both in love with her! Once the Captain ceases being stubborn, he will come back to reveal his love! Instead of leaving ones feelings to wither away, why not nourish both feelings?” 

Hange chuckled, bringing her hand to fall upon the top of Hana’s head, “Such a wise girl you are. But you must remember. Men are possessive creatures by nature.” 

“I am sure diplomacy can be obtained through negotiations.” Hana said matter of fact. “Especially if this triangle truly cares one another. So, is that what happened? In the story, is that how it ended?” 

“Umm, well, I forgot!” Hange bowed her head in apology, receiving a disheartened expression from the beautiful persocom. “But when I remember the rest of it, I will be sure to tell you! The ending is blurry to me,” she murmured, smiling wearily, hoping her true feelings weren’t being exposed. She knew all too well where this story went. It was a tragic tale. A very tragic one. 

“I would like to know the rest of the story, as soon as you remember!” 

“Hey Hana?” 

“Hm?” 

“Have you asked Levi if he ‘wants’ you? Really, ‘wants’ you. Not only in bed, but, beside him.” 

Sometimes, she could be a bit cruel. But then, this was how it played out, so very, very long ago. Hange just needed to see if it was truly meant to be. 

**= + =**

Levi had found it strange that no sound was coming from the living room. As he toweled his hair, he walked towards the room, to find Hana sitting alone on the couch, a manga in her hands. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, looking around the area for the damn woman. 

“Hange was in a hurry to leave. However, she did help me put on my pajamas.” Hana lifted her arms, to show she was wearing the knee length dress pajamas, with short sleeves and flannel black and white design. Levi had been surprised that Lilah had packed such a thing, he had half expected some sort of negligee. 

In truth, Hana’s wardrobe that had been bought and sewn together, were decent and humble. Nothing provocative and cringe. Giving Levi yet another example of how he thought Lilah was full of shit, when she gave that ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude towards him and her daughter. 

“Are you going to put on your pajamas?” Hana brought her arms down, tilting her head slightly. This would be the first time seeing a human male with no shirt on. Levi’s stomach had been so firm against her breasts and body. And that was because he had a six pack and there was not an ounce of fat on his torso, just pure muscle. A word or perhaps words to describe what she was seeing, would be, attractive, handsome, good-looking, alluring… Stimulating? Her cheeks flushed then, as words for that definition came up. Such as sexy, desirable, alluring, sultry. Yes, that also suited her feelings.

Levi could see her cheeks reddening, curious as to what she was thinking. She couldn’t possibly be reacting towards him being shirtless. Was there something in the manga that was affecting her. He grew frustrated now. Why was he getting upset over a manga? “These are my pajamas.” Levi motioned his head towards his black sweat pants. 

“Why can I not wear just sweat pants?” 

Levi’s eye twitched, “We talked about this Hana,” he let out a bitter sigh. 

“… Yes, we did.” Hana lowered gaze, at this point, she closed the manga in her lap. She understood now, that the subject of sex, whenever brought up, made Levi angry. Or at the very least, upset. It was then, that Hange’s words came to surface in her memory. Her eyes lifted to meet his. 

“Let’s go to sleep, Hana.” 

“Very well.” Standing, she set the manga aside, following Levi towards his bedroom. Before she even entered however, Hana had paused in the door way. Levi had noticed, turning to stare at her, a curious expression on his face. “Levi?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you want me?” there was no cute head tilting this time, no, Hana was quite serious with this question. She felt it was an important question to ask. “I belong to you, I understand this. I am a persocom, a possession. But, do you want me? As a lover? A friend?” 

What kind of questions were these? Fuck Hange! He knew something like this was going to happen, if he left the woman alone with Hana! As a lover? Wanting her? She was a persocom… A beautiful, adorable persocom, but she was still an android. An android programmed to think and do many things. Why was she asking him this? A friend?  
No, he wasn’t any good at being anyone’s friend. Or lover either. He didn’t care if it was persocom or human. Want her? He did want her, but he didn’t want to sleep with her. No, not yet at least. She wasn’t ready for that. She was to naïve, despite being a persocom. She needed to learn more. Gods, why the hell did he have to think about ANY of this!? 

“No, I don’t.” when Levi looked into her aquamarine eyes, his own widened ever so slightly. For just a moment, it was as if he witnessed something breaking within those depths. But despite seeing that, his words fell out of his mouth regardless. “I don’t want to sleep with you. Being friends with me won’t benefit you. And becoming my lover… I don’t want that...” But I do like you, he thought, so this is the best I can give you. I am damaged, used goods and I have nothing to offer you.

“I,” **_I am unwanted_**. “, I understand.” ** _I am a persocom_**. An unwanted persocom. Not even fit to be a friend. “Let us go to sleep, Levi.” What is wrong with me? Did I do something? Am I not a good persocom? 

“Okay.” Levi started for the bed, getting into his side. He could see no expression on Hana’s face, as he watched her walk towards the bed. What was this? She always had a smile on her face. Her expressions were always curious, and in awe of everything. She was silent. “Hana?” he watched as she copied exactly what he had done, slipping herself under the covers. Laying on her back. “Hana?” he called again. Ever so slowly her head turned to face him.

“Yes, Levi? How can I help you?” 

“…” what the hell? “Hana...?” she smiled at him now and yet, he could see it didn’t reach her eyes. How the hell could that be? 

“Let us go to bed, Levi.” **_I want to shut off_**. I want to know more about you. I want you to tell me more about yourself. I like you. But, you do not want me. I am a persocom… We cannot be friends. It would not benefit me? I cannot love? I want to shut off. I am an unwanted persocom. Not even fit for sex. Unwanted. Unwanted. Unwanted. Unwanted. Unwanted. Unwanted. “Good night.” 

Basic responses, responses he had never gotten before. And then, she closed her eyes. Hana had fallen asleep. Without even him turning off the lamp on the nightstand, without waiting for him. She just… Turned off. “Hana?” he placed a hand upon her cheek, tilting her head to face him. “Hana?” she wouldn’t wake up. A kiss was needed to wake her up. She was a persocom, not a person. Her responses were limited… To a program. Why did he have this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach!?

He starred at her body, his hand come out to trace down her neck, her shoulder, across her arm. He picked up her hand, bringing it to his lips. She wouldn’t wake up because of this. She wasn’t a person. She was a machine. “…” Could he see her as anything else? As a friend? A lover? 

**_“Bleh,” Hanna starred up at him with a confused expression. Levi brought the napkin to clean her face._ **

  
_**“No, I would not want to be kissed by another.”** _

  
**_“I am teasing you.” A bright smile crossed Hana’s face._ **

  
Lowering her arm, Levi brought his lips to gently kiss her forehead, before resting his own forehead against hers. His hand reached out to her waist, pulling her close into his side. “I am not a good person, Hana…” he whispered. “I don’t deserve anyone. Especially,” he embraced her, as he placed her head underneath his chin. “, someone as innocent as you. I’ll keep you safe. Safe from others. Safe from myself.” His hand now caressed her back, fingers brushing through her hair every so often.

Levi knew she couldn’t hear him, but it was therapeutic talking out loud like this, to her. These were things he wanted to explain to her, he felt he needed too. How did one go about explaining to another, about a past that would forever shadow him. A past he knew would one day come back to haunt him. Those mechanical answers from her… He didn’t want to hear those kinds of responses, or see those forced expressions anymore. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would try his best to explain to her. He hoped she would understand. Because, “I do like you, you brat.” A gentle smile crossed his face, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Hana still in his embrace.

**= + + + + + =**

  
She had taken a break from starring at her monitor for hours on end, there was still a lot that she needed to get done. She doubted that she would be able to, not without killing herself in the process. Reaching for her coffee, Lilah gasped, taken aback, as a large manila folder was slammed down upon her desk. Her head whipped up to stare at her daughter, who stabbed her finger into the folder, an accusing glare upon her face. “… Where, where did you find that?” she breathed.

“You guys really did it, didn’t you!? How far has the system gone? Why is this even needed? Did you already encode the persocom!? Why!? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MOTHER!?” 

“Zoe, list-“

“I remember everything! The moment you lifted that damn sheet off of her, all those memories came rushing back! One by one, I started to remember! I remember her! I remember everyone! EVERYTHING!” Hange threw up her arms, yelling at this point. “I, I tried to fathom why the hell you would make an exact replica of her! Make a replica and threaten to give her to Stein! I just couldn’t wrap my head around it. I was convinced that maybe you imagined her, somewhere deep in that fucking head of yours! So, I went to see her. I HAD TO SEE HER!” she began to pace, her words coming out frantically. She was waving her arms hysterically, shaking her head from side to side. 

Lilah’s eyes down casted, eyes closing softly. “Zoe, let me expla-“ 

“SHE REMEMBERS!” Hange slammed her hands down on her mother’s desk, glaring at the woman. “She remembers,” her bottom lip trembled. “, Levi is ‘familiar’ to her. She is trying so hard to figure these things out! What did you do to her!?” 

“…” bringing a hand to rub across her face, Lilah pursed her lips, inhaling and exhaling. “All her memories are embedded in her code. She IS the little princess you once knew.”  
Tears fell down Hange’s face, as she began to sob uncontrollably, “She is!? REALLY?” she broke down, falling on her knees, hands covering her face. “It really is her!?” she cried, gritting her teeth as she wailed in happiness and sorrow. For the present AND the past. 

“Oh baby! Yes,” Lilah quickly launched herself from her chair, coming around the desk to kneel at her daughter’s side. “, yes sweetheart, it is her! Every fucking cent I had, went into the best of the very fucking best! That folder,” she pointed to the top of her desk. “, that folder holds the 100% success rate of the DAT. It’s done. That persocom, is OUR little princess.” 

“Why a persocom?” Hange sobbed. “Where is she!? You need a live specimen to do the DAT. Why did you create a persocom!?” 

Lilah grew silent, averting her gaze, “…” 

“MOTHER!?” Hange grabbed the woman by her shoulders, shaking her. “What happened to Serenve!?” 

“Grisha found her, two years ago…” tears began to well up in the woman’s eyes now. “He was so excited to bring her here. Reunite her with his son and Levi! But, but-“

 

 _ **++//** _ The sound of a car horn blaring, tires screeching, people screaming in terror.

Grisha dropped his bags, rushing forward. “SERENVE!” he screamed echoed. **\\\\++**

  
“She was,” Lilah covered her mouth, her own tears racing down her cheeks. “, she was saving a child, Zoe. He had run out onto the road for his soccer ball and Serenve… She pushed him out of the way, taking the impact of the car.” 

“… No…” Hange breathed, shaking her head in denial. “NO!” 

“The doctor’s did everything they could. In the end, she was forever to stay comatose.”

“So Grisha perfected the DAT.” 

“He worked endlessly for a year to perfect the machine. The DAT (Dream Analysis Transfer) had a 30% chance of success. Grisha only needed it to work ONCE! That’s all he wanted. He begged Serenve’s parents to give him time. They had moved on though. They wanted closure.” 

“What?” Hange grew appalled. 

“They gave Grisha the rights to do whatever he wanted. They moved away. Grisha finished. He dove into Serenve’s mind, he captured her memories, everything. It was a 100% success. And then, with respect, he put her down to rest.” 

“Life is cruel…” Hange hissed, she frowned now. “Why didn’t Serenve wake up with her memories intact?” 

“The Chobits program takes time. The code itself is bit by bit expanding! Serenve needs experience, she needs to live a life. As she does this, the Chobits program will start to expand, the code will begin to unravel and bit by bit, Serenve will awaken. One day, her memories will all come flooding back. From the past, to her rebirth, to her time as a persocom. It will happen like,” she snapped her fingers. “, that.” 

“Her name is Hana now. Levi named her that.” 

“Such a pretty name,” Lilah grunted. “, I’m surprised it came from that chibi.” she could see the pain still in her daughter’s eyes, could see the heart break on her face. “Serenve is alive, baby. She just needs time to awaken. And when she does, both Levi and Grisha’s son will awaken their memories as well. Those three always did have an infinity for each other.” 

“I think it’s best this way…” Hange whispered. “Yes, yes it’s best this way.” 

“For now, Hana, will form a bond with Levi and soon, I will introduce Ere-“ 

“Actually,” Hange interrupted her mother’s sentence, looking sheepish. “, I sort of kicked a pebble into a pond and made a ripple.” 

“What?” Lilah’s expression went serious in a blink of an eye, her eyes narrowed. “How big a fucking pebble are we talking about?” 

“Errrr, well, not so much a pebble, but a brick? Maybe the size of a cement block actually.” 

“Oh Zoe!” Lilah groaned.

 **==== + Day 2 + ====**  
  
Erwin Smith was a man who thought a lot about his future. Since he was young, he always thought about what he’d be when he grew up. His father was a teacher, so it only made sense that Erwin was raised to think about such things. He made good grades, was at the top of his class and he was even popular with the females AND males.  
However, when Erwin had turned fifteen, his father had been brutally murdered and his corpse had been left mutilated outside his home, for all to see. It had been a case of mistaken identity. Well that sucked for those that did it, because Erwin had ended up trekking each one of them down and beheading them. He found pleasure it. His meticulous ways made it so that he left absolutely no trace he was there, so whenever he saw his work on the news, Erwin would watch with pride. 

As the last head went rolling, Erwin had completed his vengeance. For him, the whole of pain and agony, was filled. It was around that time, that a cloaked assassin approached him. This man ended up being a mentor to Erwin and honed his skills as a killer. For twenty-two years, since the age of sixteen, Erwin had been an assassin. Now forty, it had only been recently since he had found freedom from the job. He didn’t want to end up like his bitter mentor, who had died by his gun. No, Erwin sought more for his future.  
Especially after watching an ally of his, get out of the business himself. If that man could do it, why not him? Though the circumstances for his ‘ally’ had been much more… Brutal.

It surprised Erwin that a man like him, who had seen such carnage and butchering, could function normally. He stressed the word ‘normal’.

Erwin had awakened early in the morning, he usually did. He felt sleeping in late was a waste of a day. Perhaps it was his old age talking, but he stressed the importance of good sleeping habits and a hearty breakfast. 

On this morning, Erwin’s cellphone started to ring. Now, normally that wouldn’t be a problem. Except, this particular cellphone, just happened to once belong to his ally. And if his ally’s, beat up, burnt in places, cellphone was ringing, well, that wasn’t good news. That wasn’t good news at all. And Erwin, a grown man, on this morning, hesitated to answer that cellphone. 

He eventually answered it. 

And he was right… It wasn’t good news.

**= + + + + + =**

The alarm blaring in the background was not something he usually awoke to. Levi made a disgusted face, as he moved his arm, to slam his hand down on the clock. He was careful not to disturb Hana who still slept in his embrace. 

This was new. There had never been a time when he had awakened with someone beside him, in his bed, embraced by him. It was kind of nice. He brought his hand to play with Hana’s bangs, staring at her adorable face. Persocom or not, Hana truly was beautiful. Levi let his fingers begin to trace her smooth cheek, before bringing his thumb and forefinger to grip her chin, tilting her head up. 

Kissing her every morning, didn’t sound so bad after all. With a gentle smirk, he brought his lips to press against hers. A chaste kiss. Leaning his head back, he waited for her eyes to open. He was anxious to see those vivid aqua depths. Seconds ticked by.

1... 2... 

“Hana?” Levi frowned, sitting up with her still in his arms. He kissed her once again, this time harder and longer. “Hana!?” his voice grew more panicked, as she had yet to awaken. Hana laid lifeless in his arms, unresponsive and cold. Levi looked around his room.

For the first time, in a long while, he was at a loss as to what to do. He was a mix of panic, anger, sadness and guilt. What if HE had caused this? No, he KNEW he caused this! These rush of emotions weren't like him and he quickly squashed them down, a sour expression on his face now.

He quickly wrapped her in the bed sheet, only pausing in his haste, to grab a shirt from the dresser. He snatched his keys and cell up, before hauling Hana back into his arms, bridal style. He would fucking carry her back to Lilah’s, he was working off adrenaline, her weight meant nothing to him. Lilah had to know how to fix her. She had too. He never thought he would be relying on that woman. But damn it he didn’t care.

“I’m sorry Hana,” he gritted out. 

**_“I like it very much! Thank you!” her face brightened, cheeks flushing with happiness._ **

Levi rushed out his apartment, the locks clicking in place by themselves. He started down the steps, clutching Hana close to his chest. 

“Oh! Mr. Ackerman!?” a elderly voice, filled with fright and concern made him pause, his eyes turning to stare at the woman. “Please!” the old lady pleaded. “My husband fell in the kitchen! I called the ambulance,” her hands shook upon her cane, tears in her eyes. “, but he is on the floor!” 

“…” Levi’s jaw clenched, hands gripping Hana’s body tighter. 

“Is that a girl!?” the elderly woman was in shock, covering her mouth. 

“She is a persocom.” Levi barked, his intention hadn’t been to shout, but he was angry at himself. He was angry with himself for so many reasons. He had wanted to save Hana and look what had become of her. Look what he had done. 

“Please, Mr. Ackerman,” the woman sniffled. “, I cannot lift my husband by myself!” 

“Tch,” he turned fully to face the woman. “, show me which apartment.” 

“Oh! The second one from the last! Please, thank you!” the elderly woman, with a relieved smile watched as Levi rushed past her, heading for her apartment. Before he entered, he very gently settled the persocom on the ledge a bit away from the door. This ledge was special, because it was where most came to have a smoke, or just watch the night sky in peace. The persocom looked just like a sleeping girl, nestled in a sheet, much to the elderly woman’s surprise. 

“I’ll be right back,” Levi touched Hana’s cheek, before he turned away, rushing into the woman’s apartment. 

Levi did return.

However, he was greeted with an empty ledge.

Hana, was gone.

 

 

**To Be Continued…~**


	7. The Prelude to a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prelude to something much bigger. 
> 
> All the players are coming together. 
> 
> And soon... It will all collide.

_“It’s going to be another beautiful day! Good morning all you lovely people! The time is now 7:49, so for all you students out there who are still in bed, BETTER GET UP NOW~!”_

“Mmmngh,” groggily, he gripped the edge of his blanket and threw it over his head. “, shut it off,” he groaned. “, please!” 

“I say, if you do not wake up this instant, I will be forced to turn the volume up.” an annoyed voice responded. “I refuse to have you be late for school, **again!** ” 

“Nnn,” eighteen-year-old Eren Yeager rolled over on his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. “, why do you hate me so much?” 

“Nonsense,” a grunt. “, I say, if you have time to spew nonsense, then you have time to get up and get ready!” 

“Heh,” Eren removed his arm, turning his gaze towards the irritated voice, a boyish smile splaying upon his face. “, alright, you win, Gil.” 

Gilbert was a portable mini persocom and to Eren, he was one of kind. He had purchased Gilbert when he had been ten, at a clearance sale, with all the allowance he had saved up for that month. At first glance, Gilbert looked like nothing special. He wasn’t like the other ‘cute’ persocoms, with human like features. No, Gilbert had a round face, with two dotted eyes and little eyebrows that knitted together in anger or rose up in happiness. His limbs were circular like, with no fingers. 

Gilbert had come equipped with a butler outfit, white dress shirt, mini-pocket watch, coat tails and all. He even had a top hat, which only came off when it was time for sleep and if he changed clothes. It was his signature style during the day, and Gilbert often refused to wear anything else, unless Eren begged him to. Which then lead to Gilbert becoming irritated for a period of time, that is until Eren played a game with him.

Before Gilbert’s model of persocom was discontinued, Eren had managed to buy all of Gilbert’s available wardrobe and accessories. All of Gilbert’s accessories were customized for his use. It was this for this reason, that maker of Gilbert’s model, decided to go a different direction in future models. It had cost Eren a whole allowance every week, but he had been determined to get everything for Gilbert. Even pajamas, mini keyboards and every style of clothes available. 

Eren didn’t put a price on friendship and that’s what Gilbert had become, since day one. A friend and a member of his family.

Even if Gilbert got on his case constantly about sleeping in, yelled at him about being late, always nitpicked the foods he ate, scolded him about homework... Eren still loved his best friend. 

“Don’t forget to pack your notebooks!” Gilbert sat on the edge of the coffee table, little legs swinging back and forth. “You’re missing a sock!”

“I can’t find it!” Eren exclaimed, running around his apartment. 

“Unbelievable,” Gilbert sighed dramatically. “, I say, how will you ever find a girlfriend, if you can’t even find a sock.” 

“Ouch!” Eren glared at his friend, who gave him a snide look, slightly tipping his black top hat. “Whatever, I’m too busy for a girlfriend.” 

“And yet you have time for porn DVDS…?” 

“…” Eren’s eye twitched as he eventually found his matching sock, putting it on grumpily. 

“I believe you have three you have not viewed yet. Naughty cowgirls, Barnyard Slu-“ 

“OKAY!” Eren tossed a shoe at Gilbert’s head, which the persocom easily dodged. “Geez, stop snooping through my crap!” 

“I say,” Gilbert reeled back in offense. “, when you leave the DVD boxes out, it is NOT snooping! Besides, why are so dramatic? It is a normal thing for a male your age to do, masturbate that is.” 

“AAAARGH!” Eren quickly rushed into his bathroom to get away from another one of Gilbert’s life lectures. 

“You do masturbate an obscene amount of times however,” the mini persocom wagged his arm, now facing the door way of the bathroom. “, I worry about that. Though not clinically proven, some do say that if one chronically masturbates, then they may lose their penises.” 

“OH MY GODS!” Eren threw open the bathroom door, toothbrush in mouth. “Can you please shut up!?”

“I only worry about your penis, Eren.” 

“I’m in hell…” Eren spat into the sink, washing his hands quickly, as he shook his head back and forth. “It’s official, yeah, this is hell.” 

“Nonsense,” Gilbert watched as Eren hurried back into living room, picking up his school bag, stuffing notebooks and papers inside. “, ah, don’t forget this.” the persocom pointed to a stack of pencils and pens on the coffee table, where he still sat. 

“Ah, thanks,” snatching them up, Eren did a double take. “, not missing anything, right?” 

“Notebooks, pens, paper, you brushed your teeth, your hair is scandalous though. I say, you should invest in a top hat.” 

Eren hung his head now, laughing, “Gil, for the last time, I am not buying a top hat.” With a smile, he grabbed up his persocom, setting the little guy on his shoulder. 

“I do not see why not! Top hats are quite aesthetically pleasing~!” 

“Yeah, if I didn’t have a hard-enough time finding a girl already, let’s add in a top hat.” 

“Exactly~! So what’s the harm!” Gilbert was all smiles as Eren glowered at him. “There, there,” the persocom chuckled, hanging on to Eren’s shirt collar, as the boy rushed out of his apartment. “, you’ll find a girl! I have faith in you. Who knows, you might just find a girl lying around somewhere.” 

Eren grunted, turning away from his door, “Gil, girls just don’t lay arou-“ his breathe caught, as his eyes laid upon a vision wrapped in a sheet, sprawled out upon the ledge in front of him. Her hair spilled out over said ledge, she wasn't breathing. Eren blinked a couple of times, before he concluded that the girl in front of him was not a figment of his imagination.

“I say,” Gilbert whispered, leaning his head forward. “, that is a persocom.” 

“Huh?” Eren was surprised by that. The girl didn’t look like a persocom. She looked… Real. Stepping forward, Eren slowly made his way up to the girl, who looked so peaceful.

“Wow,” he breathed, enraptured by her beauty. “, she’s...” 

“A very handsome lady.” Gilbert crossed his arms in front of his chest, nodding at his own statement. 

Eren rolled his eyes, “She’s beautiful.” 

“That is what I said!” Gilbert huffed. “Well, wake her up!” he chided now. 

“What!? No, I can’t do that! She isn’t mine!” 

“Look around Eren, someone has left her all alone. You do not leave a young lady alone! I say, if I see the braggart who has done such a foul thing!” 

While Gilbert shook his arm in anger, Eren brought his hand out to gently brush strands of hair out of the girl’s face. He frowned now, starring at the persocom’s face. She looked so… Familiar. His fingers brushed her cheek, he couldn’t possibly have seen this girl before. Could he have? 

“Woah!” Eren gasped, as the girl on the ledge began to topple over. Unprepared for her weight, he too fell alongside her. He was able to cradle her in safety, but at the same time, his lips accidentally brushed against hers. “Ah!” he reeled his head back in panic. 

She had awakened. 

Her eyes. Eren couldn’t look away from those bright, vivid, aquamarine orbs that starred right into his. His breathe caught, as she now smiled at him, a very gentle smile.  
“Good morning.” 

“… Good morning.” Eren said breathlessly, a weary smile spreading across his own face. 

“And a lovely morning it is, little lady~” Gilbert removed his top hat, respectfully. “Might we inquire why you are out here all alone? Also, your name, madam.” 

Hana’s eyes widened ever so slightly, as she starred around the area, noting that she was not in Levi’s apartment anymore. And Levi, was nowhere in sight. I see, she thought, eyes downcast. “I, I have been abandoned…” she whispered. “I am an unwanted persocom.” 

“I say,” Gilbert puffed up his chest, anger crossing his face. “, what a despicable person for doing such a thing to a young lady, such as yourself!” 

“I am only a possession,” Hana murmured, shaking her head softly. “, I am not a person.” She lifted her gaze to meet Eren’s and gasped, at the angered expression on the boy’s face. 

“Don’t say that about yourself,” Eren spoke matter of fact, taking her in his arms and lifting her up with relative ease. “, it’s not your fault that person didn’t know what they had.” a gentle smile now spread across Eren’s face. “A friend.” 

Hana’s eyes widened in awe, these new feelings spreading inside of her, they made her feel so fuzzy and warm. “A Friend?” 

“Of course~” Gilbert smiled, nodding happily. “My name is Gilbert and this here is-“ 

“Eren, Eren Yeager.” 

Hana was hesitant in saying her name. It was the name given to her by Levi. Should she really keep using it? Would it be wrong too? Her lips pursed in thought, she liked her name. Even if Levi didn’t want her anymore, she still cared for him. Was that wrong to do? Was it wrong to care for someone, who didn’t care for her? It didn’t feel wrong. After all, Levi had taught her many things. He had taught her how to eat, how to cook, how to… Kiss. Her memories were hurting her. It was painful to think back on them. “Hana. My name is Hana. It is nice to meet you both.” 

“I say, it’s always great to make new friends!”

“Yeah, it is.” Eren smirked. “Oh!” hurriedly, Eren sat Hana upon the ledge again, removing his school blazer, placing it around her shoulders. “There,” he brought his hand out to pat her head. “, that’s better.” 

Hana starred down at the blazer, her fingers gripping the article of clothing. Eren, cared about her being warm. He sacrificed his own warmth, for her. “Thank you.” 

“That is the proper gentlemen way!” Gilbert puffed in pride.

Gentlemen way? Hana tilted her head to the side now, starring at the pair. She had never seen a mini persocom before, so it was great to meet a fellow android such as herself. And the boy, with his smile and tall physique, was new to her senses. She just had to let this all soak in. Her feelings were still trying to recover as well. Where was Levi? In his apartment? Waiting for her to disappear? 

“Come Eren, we have to get Hana some clothes! It’s improper for a lady to be in her nightclothes outside. Hurry, to that beast girl’s house!” 

“Beast girl?” Hana was picked up once more by Eren, surprised by his strength, as he cradled her bridal style. 

“Oh, you will understand why!” Gilbert shivered visibly, before jutting his arm out towards the exit of the apartment complex. “Onward!” 

And Hana was being carried away now, by her friend, Eren Yeager. 

**= + + =**

Erwin edged a look outside his apartment window, careful to not face directly against the glass, as he brought his cell to his ear. He couldn’t remember how many times he had checked outside his window like this, the feeling was beginning to piss him. “Come on already,” he muttered. “, pick up your damn phone.” 

**= + + =**

This couldn’t be happening. Levi stood in front of the ledge he had left Hana. However, she wasn’t there. The phone in his pocket was vibrating constantly, EMT’s were running back and forth, the elderly woman was trying to thank him, but Levi wasn’t paying attention at any of it. His mind had completely zoned out, his eyes not once turning away from the now empty ledge. 

“Hana.” 

**= + + =**

Jogging up the steps, Eren finally made it to the top level of the apartment complex, a bit out of breath. Gilbert the entire time was chiding him on getting more exercise, regardless if Hana’s android weight was the cause. Hana had voiced twice that she was capable of walking, but Eren refused with a gentle smile. And every time he did this, Hana would flush red, a soft smile always appearing on her face. 

“Knock for me Gil!” Eren brought his forehead flushed against the door, and Hana watched in fascination, as the mini persocom climbed up Eren’s head, bringing his entire body to slam against the door. While he did this, Eren smirked at Hana, his eyes fixated upon her aquamarine orbs. “Hopefully she hasn’t left yet.” He murmured. 

Gilbert grunted, “On any other occasion I would be happy to know she wasn’t in, but for poor Hana’s sake, I hope she hasn’t either. I say,” he slammed himself against the door again. “, open up, your monster!” 

“Gil.” Eren sighed, moving his head away from the door. “You know that’s only gonna make her mad right?” 

“Ha, I am not frightened by that beas-“ 

The door to the apartment swung open with so much force, that it caused Gilbert to almost topple off of Eren’s head. His little body managed to stay in place, but his face revealed his annoyance, which was returned on the girl’s face that stood in the door way.

“Ah, Mikasa!” Eren truly looked relieved she had opened the door. “Please, I need your help!” Eren looked to Hana, then back at his childhood friend, eighteen year old, Mikasa Ackerman. 

“Hello, it is nice to meet you Mikasa. You do not look like a beast at all. How strange.” Hana chimed, not at all seeing fangs, monstrous nails or a tail. Her search of 'beasts' on the internet had brought up numerous images and definitions of 'monstrous' creatures. All of which looked nothing like the normal girl before them. Yet another word used out of context to mean something different. Hana was learning much. 

Hana noted the stare of death aimed at Gilbert, now. It was an expression Levi had used on the man at the store, and then at Hange. Strange how she kept thinking of him. Even whilst Eren held her in his arms, talked to her so gently, her thoughts still managed to fall on Levi. She remembered how the man held her in his **own** arms, how she melded against his muscled self, unable to move by the strength of him. Hana kept telling herself to stop thinking of Levi, or better yet, to stop comparing the two! However, it was far easier said then done. Though she had no heart, Hana could only explain what it was she was feeling in one simple word. A word she felt was most descriptive. And that was, heartbreak. 

“Eren,” Mikasa looked away from Gilbert, starring at her friend with a look of concern. “, you kidnapped someone?” 

“What!?” Eren exclaimed, looking around to make sure no one was overhearing their conversation. "N, no!". 

“How could you Eren?” Mikasa frowned, disappointment now in her tone. 

“You got this all wrong!” Eren groaned. 

“I say, beast girl, we kidnapped no one! How dare you fling accusations!” Gilbert rabbled on top of Eren’s head, waving his arm in the air angrily.

Hana giggled, body shaking in mirth, the melodious sound made all three stare down at her in surprise. It was when she raised her head and smiled with such radiance, that the other three couldn’t help but do the same. And seconds after that, Mikasa stepped aside to let the trio enter. 

**= + + =**

Levi ran through the neighborhood, stopping anyone he encountered to ask them if they had seen a person matching Hana’s description. Unfortunately, every answer in return, was a ‘no’. When he came to a stop now, at an intersection, he dug into his pocket to whip out his phone. For an hour, his phone had continued to go off non-stop. On the screen, Erwin’s ‘missed call’ tag spammed the front. 

“Tch,” he hit redial and on that first ring, Erwin had picked up. “, what the fuck are you calling me fo-“ 

“It’s about Janice. She was murdered Levi." Erwin let that information sink, taking silence as a sign for him to continue. "Seven bullets in the chest, all precise. Her apartment was ransacked, so much so, that I don’t think they found what they were looking for. Janice’s nephew called your old cell, Janice had told him everything about the past. Don’t worry, he doesn’t know your real name. Janice was a smart woman, she always used your code name, whenever she spoke him.. 

Anyways, he knew a lot about what Janice was working on and what she had found. They were even working on a new excavation, a secret one apparently. Janice entrusted him with all her notes, **everything** Levi. What those people were searching for is in her notes. I'm not an a fucking idiot, I know you know. Her nephew went into hiding, he called your old cell as a last resort. He doesn’t have anywhere to turn to, he's going to die if we don't do something. And if they get that notebook, whatever Janice and you were trying to keep secret, it **will** end up in their hands." Erwin sighed bitterly. “Levi, I know what Janice had found, what she was researching, was just one of the main reasons why you quite being an assassin. You thought you killed all those fuckers that day-“ 

**_“No, no ple-“ a gunshot echoed in the hallway, Levi lowering his gun to his side. He turned away from the corpses he had left in his wake down the long corridor. His emotionless eyes viewed the dining room, men, women, all splayed lifeless on the table, ground, one was even impaled on the wall. And for Levi, this was only his first stop to go._ **

“, but one survived.” Erwin finished, knowing  all to well that his ally loathed discussing the past. 

“Who? I burned all the corpses. I watched all those bastards rot into ash with my own eyes. I even stayed till the fire went out, the smell made it sink in. No one lived.” His voice was cold and haunting. It even scared Erwin at times.

“Lucas, Lucas Everott.” There was long, dead silence on the other end of the phone and Erwin continued. “Listen, Janice’s nephew, Zachery, needs your help. Lucas is on the move. He is looking for you and Zachery. I did my research and Lucas has been busy bee. He’s dug deep, Levi. Real deep. I contacted an old buddy of mine, had to hear about two trackers found dead, apparently tortured to death a couple of weeks ago. Lucas isn’t playing around. He even knows about me.” 

“He’s starting a war?” 

“Looks that way. My old buddy has already been contacted by his own associates. Word is spreading fast. Now you got frenemies Levi, people who know you and like you, but they won’t hesitate to kill you to save their own. You need to watch your back and get the hell over here, ASAP.” 

“No.” 

“What!? Are you fucking crazy? You think you can take Lucas on your own?” 

“I don’t give a shit about that fucking prick right now.” Levi retorted, uncaring if people passing him jumped in fright, some even running away. “So, going to your place is going to have to wait.” 

Erwin was at a loss for words, what was more important than his own god damn life? “Do you need hel-“ 

Levi tapped the ‘off button’, starring at the screen. He didn’t have time for this bullshit. There was only one thing on his mind now. Strangely, it felt good knowing there was someth- No, someone more important than his life.

**= + + =**

“Unforgivable,” Mikasa pulled some clothes out of her closet, muttering under her breath. Eren and Gilbert sat on either side of Hana, who watched Mikasa rotate herself around the walk in closet, while wearing a scowling face the entire time.

“You see,” Gilbert whispered, climbing onto Hana’s shoulder and perching there. “, a beast I tell you.” 

“Ssssh,” Eren glared at Gilbert, who cared not if he was heard. 

“Why don’t you ask Hana who her last owner was, so we can hurt him.” Mikasa exited her closet, placing more clothes in a pile. She concluded fast that anything Hana wore, would probably fit very loosely on her. The persocom was petite and curvaceous, a combination Mikasa was not. 

“No,” Eren glared at his friend. “, we can’t do that. Why do you keep bringing that up? Just drop it. Hana is with us now. She’s our friend.” 

Mikasa grew quiet and contemplative, eyeing Eren from her peripheral vision. It was not unlike Eren to treat persocoms like real people, in fact, he treated Gilbert like his own family. It was surprising to so many outsiders when they saw how much personality that little mini persocom had. It meant hours, upon hours Eren had been spent filling Gilbert with… Well, memories and data. She would say ‘love’ too. But, Mikasa wasn't exactly on the persocom's are 'real people' train. Though, she adored Eren for his convictions.

Not to mention Eren always spent large amounts of money to keep Gilbert up to date and working properly. But that was just how Eren was, he was loyal, extremely loyal, to the bitter end, man’s best friend type of loyal and Mikasa respected him for that. He was also bull headed, stubborn and quick to react to anything he disliked. He was also extremely handsome and her height, which not a lot of guys she knew were. 

It didn’t come as any surprise for Mikasa to see Eren treating Hana as regular girl, she was used to it. A lot of people gave Eren shit for waiting in lines behind persocoms, or politely addressing them or even helping them carry stuff, when persocoms could lift at least three to four hundred pounds of weight. It hadn’t surprised her when he had come home with Gilbert. Eren never liked seeing anyone being left out and that was what had happened to Gilbert. Abandoned on a shelf, on clearance, soon to be tossed in the trash. 

“Alright,” Mikasa lifted a long sleeve buttoned up shirt, that was dark green, up to Hana’s view. “, this one?” she then placed it aside and picked up a T-shirt that read ‘Attack on Shirt’, with a monster terrorizing people in a small village. “This one?” 

“I say, that one Is gruesome.” Gilbert scoffed. “Typical for you to have such a- AH!” Gilbert was struck with a pen, and he went toppling from Hana’s shoulder. 

“Mikasa!” Eren exclaimed. “Hana, are you alright?” 

“Yes, I am fine. However, I do not think Gilbert is.” Hana turned and starred at a knocked-out Gilbert. His little arms and legs were splayed out dramatically, eyes closed. She picked up his tiny top hat that had fallen off his head. “Will he be alright?” she looked to Eren now, who just smiled, as this was thing that happened on a daily basis.

“He’ll be fine,” Mikasa huffed. “, such a drama queen. He could get run over for all I care.” 

“I say,” Gilbert sat up suddenly. “, now you know the true beasts’ nature. Such villainous ways! Do not let Hana associate with such a woman!” he graciously, with a ‘thank you’ took his hat back from Hana, who smiled at him.

“Alright Hana, how about this one?” Mikasa blatantly ignored Gilbert, who kicked the pen she had thrown at him, off the bed in frustration.

After kicking the boys out, Mikasa had helped Hana get dressed. She had even fixed her long hair into a ponytail. Mikasa was never good at girly things, but somehow with Hana, she was finding these types of things just came to her. It was strange. It was almost familiar in a way. As if she had sat with Hana before, helped her dress and did her hair. But that was impossible. 

Stepping out of Mikasa’s room, Hana was no longer dressed in her nightgown. Mikasa had tossed the gown, stating that no memories from her piece of shit previous owner were going to stick around. Though Hana was conflicted when she saw Mikasa toss her gown in the trash, she said nothing, keeping her thoughts to herself. 

“I say, you look lovely Hana.” Gilbert nodded to himself, sitting on top of Eren’s shoulder. Hana was dressed in casual dark green blouse, with blue jean shorts and flip flops. All items that didn’t really care about size, but still look nice. 

“You look great!” Eren chirped. “Don’t worry, I’ll buy you some new clothes tomorrow! That’s when I get paid.” 

“You do not have too,” Hana murmured, starring down a herself. “, if Mikasa does not mind, I will forever wear these.” 

“I do mind,” Mikasa crossed her arms in front of her chest. “, a girl needs clothes, Hana. Let Eren spoil you.” 

“Spoil?” Hana tilted her head slightly. “Pamper, indulge, coddle.” She looked to Eren now. “You wish to pamper me?” 

“Well yeah,” Eren smiled, embarrassed now. “, you deserve your own clothes, Hana.” 

“I say, a gentleman always pampers a lady~!” Gilbert scoffed. 

Hana smiled, she was getting use to Gilbert's 'a gentlemen always' quotes. “Okay!” she felt Mikasa’s hand fall upon the top of her head and she looked up at the girl, who gave her a gentle smile, before looking to Eren. 

“What about school? We’re already running late.” 

“I’m playing hooky today, besides, its Friday.” 

“What are you three going to do?” Mikasa figured Eren would say that, so she already made up excuses in her head to tell their teacher. She always managed to sound convincing to that woman. 

“Hana, have you seen the city yet?” Eren had been wondering just how much Hana’s owner had taught her. It seemed as if she was still learning little by little. 

“I have not. My geography is extremely limited. I can always search maps of the area. But I was taught not to do that.” 

Eren frowned now, extremely curious on who Hana’s previous owner was. What kind of person would do that to someone like her? A persocom like her. He had yet to ask Hana about her specs or what she was capable of, since every persocom had different abilities. She looked so human like, and rather weightless, unlike other persocoms. Her model wasn’t something he had seen in or stores or had even heard people talking about. A persocom with regular ears, with flesh that was soft and delicate. Hana’s movements didn’t sound mechanical and he didn’t even hear a modem whirring inside of her. Just who created Hana? And why did her owner toss her away? 

He would eventually ask these questions, but he could tell that Hana grew sad whenever her previous owner came up in conversation. Eren realized he got a lot of shit for thinking persocoms had feelings, that they were more than just hardware and data. When he looked at Hana, he saw something more than JUST a random machine, imitating humans. He saw… A person, with emotions, desires and the ability to feel things. Have cognitive thought. Hana had even showcased her curiosity and her knowledge of problem solving skills. Though it had only been a couple of times, it was still evidence that she was more than just a regular ‘program’. 

“How about this,” Eren spoke. “, when you are curious about something, it’s okay to search for it on your own. If you have questions, Gil and I will always be there to answer them. Experiencing things for yourself is a great way to learn things, but don’t forget you have friends who you can depend on. Who will tell you the truth, even if it’s hard to do sometimes.”

“Telling the truth can be hard?” Hana grew surprised. 

“Yeah, for a lot of people it is.” Eren smiled. “For some people, telling the truth means breaking the fake persona that person has created for themselves. They end up showing their true self to the person they like and are afraid of what that person's reaction will be. Telling the truth can also lead to hurt feelings, it can make or break relationships as well."

Mikasa smirked, eyeing Eren who talked so matter of fact with Hana. Eren wasn’t an idiot, but seeing him teach such things was quite a sight to behold. His face was serious as he spoke, he even stood straight, every so often using his hand to empathize a point. He wasn’t at the top of their class for nothing. 

“…” Was Levi not telling her the truth, because he didn’t want to hurt her feelings? Did he not want to break his persona? Was he afraid of how she would react? What was he hiding? “I understand now, though I will admit. Humans are complicated.” 

“Well,” Eren smirked. “, let me ask you this. Are there some things you do not want to tell us?” 

“I say, asking a lady such a thing!” Gilbert grew appalled. “A gentlemen does not ask such things.” 

“It is alright. Eren is correct,” Hana laughed softly, flushing in embarrassment. “, there are somethings, even **I** do not wish to say out loud.” Did she have a persona then? What was she? She had all these thoughts and emotions and it was hard to separate them all. Were other persocoms like herself?

Eren smiled gently, “And that’s okay, Hana.” He could see her trying to put together everything he had said, she was so cute when her face was all scrunched up in thought. “Just take things slow. There’s need to rush into saying anything you don't want to say. You can take as long as you want to think about stuff too. We'll always be here to hear you out, when you're ready. That’s what friends are for. To give support.” 

“And to tell you when you are wrong, because we care!” Gilbert wagged his arm. 

“We have all the time in the world now,” Eren murmured, holding out his hand. “, we’re friends after all. We won’t leave you alone.” Gilbert slid down Eren’s arm, standing on his forearm now, as he too held out his arm in a similar fashion. top hat in the other. Both were very humbly welcoming Hana into their little family. 

And Hana, without hesitation, placed her hand in Eren’s. Gilbert bringing his tiny arms on top of their clasped hands. 

All three smiled at one another. 

**= + + =**

Leaning against the rail of a bridge that lead into the city, Levi starred down at his cellphone. Who was he expecting to call him? Hana? He didn’t even tell her his number. He hadn’t even taught her how to use a cell phone. Some fucking owner he was. No, some fucking friend. He had just from the beginning treated her like a damn person, then maybe he wouldn’t have lost her. But he had to be so _fucking_ proud. He had to keep thinking of her like a machine, when clearly she was a better being then _**he**_ was. So many what ‘ifs’. There was a never time he used to question himself. His life always centered around just knowing, on relying on pure instinct and being able to get that head shot, before they got you. He never doubted himself. If you doubted yourself, you were killed.

And now, he was full of doubt. 

If from the beginning, he had just let her in, then maybe Levi wouldn’t have left her on that ledge. She would have been his top priority. Fuck anyone else. And now, because of his own idiocy, she was gone. Karma. This was karma. Now he was wallowing in his own self pity and he fucking he hated himself. _What the fuck was wrong with him?_

Erwin was calling him again. He silenced his cell, almost tossing it in the tiny stream below. Lucas could suck his dick and choke; he wasn’t scared of the man or whatever pieces of shit he hired to look for him. He had hid well enough, but Levi knew it was only a matter of time before he was outed. Levi began to think of what was to happen if he did find Hana, had her back in his care and Lucas **did** find them. What then? What would he do with Hana? Protect her? Have her run away with him? 

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Levi started off the bridge. The sun was setting fast now, street lamps flickering on. He had yet to ask one person in the apartment complex about Hana. And that was the damn kid, the one he paid no fucking attention to. Eren Yeager. He hoped the little shit knew something. That was his last chance, before he would call Lilah. 

**= + + =**

 

**Author's Notes: I had wanted to write further, but I was finding myself getting way to excited. XD The next chapter will be the absolute turning point. Thanks for reading so far! IF YOU ARE HERE FOR THE SMUT THEN I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT YOU. It's just taking A LOT OF BUILD UP! XDDD <3**


	8. Who Do You Belong To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated NC-17

Standing on tip toes, Hana tried her best to look over the very tall counter to see just where the smells and sounds of hissing stoves were coming from. Gilbert on the other hand had a great view, as the mini persocom stood upon her head, trying his best to give her detailed descriptions of what the cooks were doing. Every so often she managed to peer over said counter, but it was quite uncomfortable to do. Gilbert had even hopped off her head, hoping that it would help her, however it did not. 

Eren smiled, finished paying for his meal, he came up behind Hana, wrapping his arms around her waist, much to her surprise. Hana quickly tilted her head up, Gilbert hoping onto the counter, gasping as Eren hefted her small frame up with relative ease. Placing her arms on the counter, and blushing slightly as Eren’s body came flushed against her back, chin rested on top of her head, Hana now viewed what was happening in the kitchen. Her eyes widened in awe. 

“The smell,” Hana murmured. “, it smells delicious. I want to eat it.” 

“You do?” Eren grew surprised. “Hana, you can eat food?” 

“Yes, I can,” Hana smiled brightly. “, my body is equipped with a functioning tongue, that is capable of taste,” she leant her back and opened her mouth, so that Eren could see. His eyes widened, as he watched Hana stick out her tongue, seeing for himself how her glands began to slicken with what looked like saliva. “, my body is able to digest this food, though I have no acids within me. After a while however, I must dump the waste I have digested.” 

“I say,” Gilbert’s mouth was open in astonishment. “, that is amazing. I have done my research. There is no other persocom on the market that is able to function like that. Simply astounding. And you produce saliva?” 

“Yes,” Hana looked down at Gilbert now, who had crossed his tiny arms in front of his chest. “, I do. I also can produce vaginal fluid, which lubricates my vagina. I am a persocom capable of sexual intercourse, which means I possess the parts that can perform every sexual act that a female human can perform!” 

Eren so in shock by Hana’s information, almost dropped her, when the chef plopped their food down in front of them, on the counter. His eyes moved to stare at the man, who gave him an ominous glare in return. No doubt he had overheard part of their conversation. No persocom held shame in explaining their specifications out loud, but then again, not all persocoms were like Hana. What she had described was completely out of left field, it was impossible for persocoms to eat. Having sex was different, but to be able to do both? What else could Hana do? 

Gently placing her down on the floor, Eren quickly grabbed up his meal, before pausing. He had forgotten! Hana could eat! He jumped when the chef plopped another bowl of food in front of him, eyeing Hana with a fatherly expression. 

“On the house,” the chef moved his gaze back to Eren, eyes narrowed. “, for the little one. She wants some.” He began to stuff the extra bowl in a bag, along with a few packaged cookies as well. Before he shoved it into Eren’s hand. 

“Uh, thank you!” 

Stepping out of the small restaurant, the trio looked up at the dusk ridden sky. The day had passed so quickly, as they had traversed through half of the city. Hana had wanted to know everything about each building, monument, even what certain facilities did. Eren could proudly say, he taught her as much as he knew. There were a few times both Gilbert and her had to search the web, but for the most part, Eren had kept his promise in providing her with the best of his knowledge.  
It surprised him so much how she could absorb all this information, her expressions were so vivid, her reactions fluid. Several occasions people mistaken her for his girlfriend, not even realizing she was a persocom. And how could they not? She looked and moved just like a human. Her chest even rose and fell, a sign she was emulating breathing. It was truly astounding the amount of detail Hana’s creator had put forth into building her. From not only the breathing, but the feel of her skin, the way her eyes blinked, her fingers moved and of course, how she was able to produce not only saliva, but other feminine fluids. He feared, she could even cry. 

Though Eren wanted nothing to do with testing **that** theory out.

“Come on guys, let’s go and eat. I haven’t even touched the cake in the fridge, so that will be dessert!” 

“Cake?” Hana perked now. “I have yet to try cake. My research concludes that cake comes in a variety of flavors!” 

“I say, Hana will get the biggest slice!” Gilbert announced. 

Eren chuckled, nodding in agreement, “Yeah, she gets first dibs.” 

**~+ ~**

Every so often, as the trio walked back to Eren’s apartment, Hana would gaze over at him. It was literally yesterday that she was walking home in the same direction with, Levi. Two very different men. Eren always smiled, he laughed at Gilbert’s jokes and his expressions were so easy to read. And Levi… Well Levi didn’t show much emotion at all. And when he did smile at her, she had been elated. Just where were her thoughts going with all of this?  
Oh… She knew exactly where her thoughts were going.

Hana came to a stop at the entrance of the apartment complex, not following Eren who was already heading through the small gate, talking with Gilbert. Her eyes moved towards Levi’s darkened windows, a sign he wasn’t home. 

I miss Levi… Even if, he does not miss me. I want to see him again. 

“Hana?” 

Hana jumped, being pushed out of her thoughts. She turned her gaze towards Eren who eyed her curiously, before smiling softly, motioning for her to follow. Gilbert waved his arm, a welcoming smile on his face. 

“Food’s getting cold!” Eren smirked. 

“Come along, Hana! I say, a lady should not be out in the middle of the night!” 

“I am coming~” Hana jogged a couple of steps to catch up the pair, feeling Eren place a hand upon the top of her head. This was something Eren did numerous times today and every time, it felt more and more familiar. As if he had been doing it for a long time. But why? Why did she feel this way? It had been the same for Levi, though much stronger. 

She had so many questions… Why didn’t anyone have answers? 

**~ + ~**

“How are you?” Erwin eyed his lit cigarette with disgust. He couldn’t remember the last time he smoked, then again, today had literally just been a ‘fuck you in the ass’ day. Levi wasn’t answering his cell phone, his contacts were warning him that Lucas was dangerously close their city and Zachery was right now on the phone, scared shitless for his life. 

“I used cash for the grocery’s. I have enough to last me a few days.” Zachery muttered, clearly disturbed by the entire situation. 

“Good, just stay in the safe room. No one can get you in there. The Captain will be out there soon…” 

“That didn’t sound very reassuring!? How can I know the Captain even gives a fuck about me?”

“He doesn’t Zachery,” Erwin grunted. “, but he cares about that journal. As long as you possess it, you’ll be safe. Probably.” He could hear the boy sigh in defeat, cursing his life and his aunt. “Just hang tight. Ration your food, and conserve water.” 

“Please, just, please tell him to hurry.” 

Erwin hung up the call, tossing his cell on his desk, where his weapons laid sprawled out. Though he had given up being an assassin, he hadn’t given up the fire power. There had always been a little thought in the back of his mind about those that sought revenge or those that wanted to prove their worth. He was certain that Levi had kept his arsenal as well. He was **positive** the man had. 

**~ + ~**

“It’s not much…” In truth, Eren’s apartment was different from all the others. It was the reason why his rent was low every month. It was a basic apartment, a large living room, attached to a kitchenette at the side. The only other two rooms he had, were his bedroom and bathroom. He hadn’t wanted his parents to help him, deciding it was time he did things for himself. So, he chosen this one to save money. In the end, he had grown use to it. 

He watched as Hana, stepped into the room gingerly, taking her time in viewing everything. Gilbert had decided to go with her, sitting on her shoulder as she looked around. While he hung up his school blazer and settled his bookbag down, he didn’t notice how Hana had already reached the television and how she had bent down to pick something up. 

“… Gangbang Girl…?” 

Eren’s head shot up, eyes widening in horror as he starred over at Hana, who now flipped the DVD case over. “Oh wai-“ he quickly jumped to her side, snatching the DVD from her hands, clutching it to his person as if seeing it would kill her. She looked up at him now with a curious expression, her mouth slightly open in awe. Gilbert on the other hand was grinning like the devil himself, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“Gangbang?” 

“Hana, don’t look that word u-“ Eren cursed in his head as he saw Hana’s eyes widening, cheeks forming a slight blush. 

“There were a lot of men on the back of that DVD case…” she whispered. “All at once?” 

Eren glowered at Gilbert, who looked smug at this point. Why did the little traitor let her find this!? If he wasn’t family, Gilbert would have seen the trash can by now. So lost in his thoughts of murdering Gilbert, or disassembling him, Eren hadn’t even noticed Hana reaching out for another DVD, until she read the title out loud, face still flushed red. 

“Schoolgirl orgy.” 

“Okay!” Eren snatched that DVD up as well, along with the others that were around the television. 

“I wish to watch them!” Hana exclaimed. 

“No, no, no.” Eren was frazzled now, as he quickly stuffed them in his arms, standing to take them away.

“No?” Hana pouted. “But why?” 

“Those are called porn movies, Hana.” Gilbert finally spoke, Eren gritting his teeth, daring the mini-persocom to say something inappropriate. He didn’t know what was going on with Gilbert, why he was being lax in his ‘gentlemen’ ways. “Eren watches them to get a understanding on how sex works and what fantasies he likes. They show men and women in different scenarios and positions. Sometimes with more men and-” 

“Gilbert that’s enough!” Eren was clearly furious now, just in awe at how Gilbert was acting. What the hell had gotten into his friend!? 

Hana could tell that Eren’s expression was serious, though it wasn’t as intimidating as Levi’s, she knew when to keep quiet, even if his anger was not aimed at her. She hung her head, disappointed. No one ever told her anything. Those DVD’s taught about sex, she had even seen the covers. Women with their breasts exposed, some with their tongues hanging out. Fantasies? 

As Eren stormed off to put the DVD’s away, Hana looked over to Gilbert who had remained silent, contemplating. “Gilbert?” 

“Yes, little lady?” Gilbert arched an eyebrow. 

“What are fantasies?” her voice was barely above a whisper, hoping Eren couldn’t hear them.

“Mmmm,” Gilbert tapped his little arm to his chin. “, well, that is difficult to say. But in this situation, a gangbang is just a ‘fantasy’ for Eren, because he wouldn’t want to share his girlfriend like that.” 

“With other men, having sex with her, at the same time?” 

“Yes, exactly.”

“Eren has a girlfriend?” 

“Oh ho, I say, absolutely not.” Gilbert chuckled. “He has never had a girlfriend, Hana. Eren Yeager is still a virgin.” 

“A virgin?” she tilted her head slightly in thought, before gasping softly.

Eren walked back into the living room with a tired expression, sighing outwardly. He had little space for anything to ‘hide’ and since Hana would staying with him, he had even less space for things. He had to consider her wardrobe and she was a girl, who deserved a lot of things. In the end, he had just stuck all the DVD’s in a trash bag and would deal with them in the morning. 

“Eren?” 

“Yes, Hana?” he shoveled to the kitchenette now, bag of food in hand. He was going to put all their food out on plates and maybe they could watch television while eating. 

“I’m a virgin too!” she exclaimed happily. 

Eren almost tripped over his own feet and dropped the food in the process, before he whirled around with a look of pure rage at Gilbert, who sat crossed legged on the coffee table. Hana sat on the floor beside him, all smiles. 

“I have not had sex either.” She continued. “Can I please watch your porn now.” 

“No.” Eren groaned, placing the food on the counter, bringing his hands to rub at his face. 

“But if it teaches you, I wish to learn as well.” 

“You could always browse for it on-“ a manga slammed right into Gilbert, causing the mini-persocom to go flying off the cable table, with a resounding 'owww' from the mini-perosocom. Gilbert could then be heard rabbling on the ground, calling for the beheading of Eren, though his ranting was pretty much ignored by all. 

“Hana, don’t browse for porn!” Eren snapped looking towards her now, watching the look of dejection wash over her face. He sighed once again, going around the counter to start preparing the food. “Hana, why do you want to learn about sex so badly?” 

Why? Images of Levi trickled into her mind, the way he had touched her, how his hands had felt against her body, his lips upon hers. Learning about sex and experiencing it had just been mere curiosity, until he had touched her, kissed her.

Afterwards, all she had wanted was to have sex with him. 

With Levi. 

“I will not ask again.” Hana spoke, surprising Eren with her response. The boy had brought their plates back into the living room, placing them on the coffee table. By this time, Gilbert had shoved the manga off himself, climbing back onto the coffee table like a zombie. When he finally reached the top and began brushing his clothes off, he gave Eren a loathing look. 

“I say!” he exclaimed angrily, fixing his top hat in the process. “That was uncalled for!” 

Eren ignored him, “Hana, I’m not angry at you asking. I’m sorry if it came off that way. But sex shouldn’t really be taught through porn DVD’s…” 

“But-“ Hana paused, as Eren held up his hand with a smile. 

“I know, I know, I have them and I do use them as an example, but, most of the stuff on those DVD’s, I wouldn’t do. I, uh, don’t have any pleasant porn DVD’s.” he felt guilty about that. He had nothing vanilla to show her. They were all gangbangs, facials, anal, creampies, and threesomes. 

“Pleasant?” 

“… Sex can happen in a lot of ways Hana. Fast, rough, slow. It’s, um… Preference?” he started back for the kitchenette, so he could grab them glasses of water. “What I have is all rough and hardcore.” 

“Is that bad?” 

“I say, you are confusing her,” Gilbert huffed. “, it is not particularly bad Hana. Many people like all different kinds of sex. They could even enjoy gangbangs and orgies. However, what Eren is trying to say, is that for those who have yet to experience sex, should experience it with one other they trust. Jumping towards gangbangs and orgies your first time, could hurt, or worse, scare you away from sex altogether.” 

Eren nodded, coming back to place their drinks in front of them, “Gilbert’s right. That’s what I meant. And I don’t have a DVD that shows that happening.” 

“I understand now.” Hana nodded slowly. One they trusted? 

As the pair ate, Eren would look to Hana, watching her chew and swallow. He had to smile, in awe at how a persocom could do such a thing. He wondered if she had her ports and how her cables extended. Her ears were not that of a persocom’s, so he wondered where her cords were located. As she finished her glass of water, he decided to ask. 

“Hana, where is your Aux cables? Do you have USB ports?” 

“I say, how rude!” Gilbert shook his arm at Eren, who continued to ignore him. “Asking a lady where her cords are located…” Gilbert mumbled under breath, regardless if he was curious himself.

“They are behind my ear,” placing her fork down, Hana touched the back of her ear. “, all you must do is press down with slight pressure and the door releases. Would you like to see, Eren?” 

“Please.” He was about to get up and walk over to her, but she had beat him to the punch, already at his side. She sat on her knees, legs underneath her, as she moved her hair aside, so that he could get a close view of the side of her face. 

“Wow,” he breathed, bringing his fingers up to trace the back skin of her ear. “, I had to squint to notice the line. It’s barely visible.” He pressed down gently, and her ear which was attached to the small door, opened. “Three USB ports, an aux cable, I also see two another cable here too.” he mused to himself now, hands coming to take out her aux cable, eyeing it. He placed it back, before bringing out the other cable. “This could be for the internet, it looks like Gilberts cord, but more advanced.” 

“It is for the internet,” Hana smiled. “, my capacity for connect speed far surpasses those on the market. You are able to connect to all around the world.” 

“A super computer?” Gilbert awed, now coming to stand at the edge of the coffee table, eyeing the cord in Eren’s hand. 

“Do you sleep Hana?” Eren placed the internet cord back. 

“Yes, I do. However, I can only be awakened by a kiss.” 

“A kiss.” Eren frowned, realizing that is how she had awakened before. He had accidently kissed her. His eyes caught hers, seeing her smile at him. Closing her panel, he smoothed down the crease, impressed that the skin went right back to being almost invincible. He found himself brushing her cheek now with the back of his fingers. Her skin was smooth, soft and flawless. 

Hana breathe caught, as she witnessed Eren’s face coming closer to hers. What was he going to do? Kiss her? But why? Did she want that? “I am not asleep.” She quickly spoke, Eren just mere centimeters away from her. Then she saw him smile, hearing him laugh softly. 

“Yeah, of course.” Eren leant back, placing a hand upon the top of her head. He decided to change the subject, embarrassed at his own actions. “Have you ever been registered before Hana?” 

“No. My registry remains blank, as of September 9th.” 

“Wait, that was yesterday. How long have you been activated?” 

“Since September 9th.”

“I say!” Gilbert almost fell over in shock, completely boggled by this turn of events.

Eren frowned, growing furious at how Hana’s previous owner had just thrown her own after only 1 day! What the actual fuck was that person thinking? It had to been someone in the apartment complex. One of the old tenants? Maybe they had gotten frustrated at Hana, since she was a persocom that needed to be self-taught, rather than have the knowledge already implemented. “Well, I feel honored.” He smiled now. 

“Honored? Why do you feel this way?” 

Gilbert smiled, sitting now, “Because Eren is going to register you under his name. You will be Hana Yeager. Registered under Eren Yeager. Registration is a big deal. It’s like a special ID card that persocoms show to other persocoms and humans. It proves you belong to a family or person. In this case, you will belong to Eren.” 

“Belong to him?” 

 

**_“It’s because you belong to me Hana, that I don’t mind you in my space.”_ **

 

“Hana, would you allow me to register you under my name?” 

 

**_“Because I am yours?”_ **

_**“Yes.”** _

 

Levi, you never registered me… Hana starred down at her hands. Levi hadn’t want her. What was this hallow feeling? It was so painful. Her eyes widened ever so slightly, as she saw Eren’s hand come into view. She lifted her gaze back at him, starring at his warm, happy face. Eren wanted her. He was a nice man. And yet, even with those facts, her body still felt hallow on the inside. “Yes,” she whispered, placing her hand into his. “, I allow you to register me.” 

Gilbert popped open his stomach, where his own auxiliary cord was located, “I say, then allow _ **me**_ to start the process then. I am so elated!” 

**~ + ~**

“Process complete.” Gilbert chimed. “Hana Yeager has now been registered as of September 10th. Congratulations Hana!” the mini-persocom began to pull in his cord. 

“Thank you.” Hana smiled softly, looking over to Eren who continued to hold the same warm smile he had worn the entire time registering. 

“Are you still hungry Hana?” Eren brought his hand out to caress her hair, careful with his movements, as he still read the mix of emotions on her face. Was she still thinking of her previous owner? Who were they that they had left such an impression on her, after just one day? He could admit, he felt jealous of that person. 

“No, I am not. I have eaten enough.” 

“Well, do you want to take a shower? Can you take showers?” 

“I can,” Hana nodded. “, I have learned how too. Is it time for bed?” 

“Well, it’s Friday,” Eren smirked, leaning his head against his hand now, as he lent on the coffee table. “, we have the weekend off. We can play a game when we’re done taking showers or we can sleep, if you are tired.” He watched her think now, Gilbert coming up beside him. 

“I would like to play a game.” She chirped, looking a bit happier then she had before, much to Eren’s relief.

“An excellent game we shall choose then!” Gilbert announced, arms spread out in the air. “I know quite a few!” 

“Alright then, a game it is. How about you take a shower first. Towels are right next to the sink. The shower is in the last room down the hall.” It was a tiny hall, but he still liked to call it that, making it seem his apartment was bigger than it actually was. 

“Okay.” Hana stood, starting for the restroom, disappearing within. 

After she had shut the door, Gilbert looked over at Eren, who now had a thoughtful expression on his face, head still leant on his head. That was a face Eren rarely made, not unless the boy was thinking of something truly important. 

“She reminds you of the girl in your dreams?” 

Eren’s eyes closed, “Yeah. It’s amazing how they look so alike. It’s like the person who created her… Read my thoughts.” He opened his eyes, starring at his friend. “I just have brief memories, nothing ever solid. She doesn’t say anything in my dreams, so I don’t know how she sounds. But, the way she smiles…” 

“Like Hana?” 

“Yes,” Eren whispered. “, like Hana.” 

“Perhaps this is all fate.” Gilbert pressed his arm against Eren’s forearm. “Perhaps you two were meant to meet. You must thank the rotten bastard who decided to abandon her. Not only with your words, but perhaps your fist.” 

Eren laughed, shaking his head in the process, “How is that being a gentleman?” 

“Oh it is not. I just want you to hit him.” 

“Your terrible.” Eren poke his friend’s top hat, Gilbert glaring at him, as he held the edges of his hat. “Gilbert, why did you let Hana see those DVD’s?” 

“Because I want you two to be together. She already owns your last name. All that is left is to make it official.” 

“Are you insane? I just met Hana and she just met me. It’s been a day!” Eren rolled his eyes, getting up now. 

“I say, people fall in love with just a look!” 

Eren shook his head now, starting to pick up the dirty dishes, “We did not share that look.” 

“Are you quite certain?” 

“Yup,” he started for the kitchenette, placing the leftover food in the garbage. “, I’m sure.” 

Gilbert gave Eren a grumpy expression, “Where is this docile attitude coming from? Normally you would be so active and hyper. You would have even kissed Hana! This is not the Eren Yeager I know.”  
As he began to wash the dishes, Eren contemplated his friend’s words. He was partially right. With Hana, he was acting slightly different. But that was only because Hana wasn’t a ‘normal’ girl. She had to be taught things, be given a lot of patience and so forth. If he acted like his usual self, he just knew he would end up regretting it. 

Finished, he put the dishes on the rack, drying his hand with a dish towel. He noticed Gilbert was still giving him a grumpy face, but Eren decided to keep ignoring him. Instead, he wanted to change the subject. 

“What game should we play?” 

“I SAY, DON’T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!” 

“Gilbert! What game do we-“ a hard knock on his apartment door, cut Eren’s sentence off. He eyed the clock above the television, noting it was well past nine. Both friends eyed one another, before Gilbert motioned for him to answer it. “You answer it.” Eren muttered. 

“I say, how do I reach the handle? Magic? I’m afraid you could not afford the ‘float’ accessory.” Gilbert muttered sarcastically. 

“Oh ha ha,” Eren started for the door, jumping as the knock sounded off once more. When he finally opened the door, he was met with a chilling, stare, one that made him grip the door knob tightly. The man on the other side of the door eyed him as if he were just a bug, no not even that, as if he were nothing! Eren didn’t say a thing, he couldn’t even if he wanted too, that’s how intense this man was. 

“This morning there was a girl on a ledge, right over there,” Levi just moved his head slightly, never taking his eyes off Eren’s. “, and when I went back for her, she was gone. Do you know what happened to her?” 

“I say, that is no way to introduce yourself!” Gilbert had to think quick. “Shut the door Eren, on this rude man!” 

Eren couldn’t move, he had a feeling that if he tried, the man would find his way in. And if that happened, he would get hurt, or worse. “I-“ 

“Eren,” Hana’s voice sliced through the tension that built up at the door. “, I am done with my shower.” she had reentered the living room with only a towel wrapped around her body. Hair, as was expected, still very damp. “I have no pajamas for bed.” She could see that Eren was talking with someone outside the door. “Who are- EREN!” she cried out, as the sickening sound of bone snapping echoed in the room, Eren’s body flying back onto the ground with a resounding ‘thud’. 

Hana’s eyes widened, her hand coming to her mouth, as she watched Levi stalk into the room. His very presence demanded attention, his narrowed gaze was pinned to Eren, bloodlust evident in those grey eyes. As Eren began to slowly sit back up, hand holding his face, Levi moved towards him, his foot connecting with his head, sending the boy’s entire body flying into the kitchenette counter. The objects on the counter rattled off to the ground, that was the amount of weight Levi had placed in his kick. Enough to kill a normal man.

“Stop this!” she took a step forward.

“DO NOT COME NEAR HIM!” Gilbert roared to Hana, whose bottom lip trembled, as she watched Levi pick up Eren by his hair, continuously punching him. Every blow landed, resounded in the room. “I AM CALLING THE-“Gilbert watched Hana race across the room. 

“Levi!” she grasped his arm, that was mid-way up, about to give the finishing blow. Eren already looked like a mess, blood covering everywhere, even some of his teeth laid sprawled out around his body. Levi had given no mercy, none. “Please, do not hurt him any longer.” Was she reaching him? His gaze was still focused on Eren, with the soul intent to kill. “Levi, please stop this!”

“I say, you, you know this man?” Gilbert reeled back in shock. 

“He was the one who abandoned me.” It was when she answered, did Levi finally look at her. He slowly brought his arm down, releasing Eren, uncaring how his body just limped to the ground. Hana quickly moved towards Eren, coming to kneel next to Eren. “Eren?”

“I didn’t abandon you.” Levi spoke. “When you didn’t wake up, I knew It was my fault. I said those things to you and…” he clicked his tongue in frustration. “I didn’t explain myself.” He watched her touch Eren’s face, the boy was clearly breathing, so he wasn’t dead. “I, want you.” He wasn’t good with this kind of shit. “I want-“ 

Hana looked up at Levi now, “I belong to Eren, Levi. He has registered me. Levi- Ah!” her arm was grasped and she was hauled up like a rag doll. “Levi?” she clung to him now, as he picked her up suddenly, bridal style. “Where are we going? Please, put me down.” She struggled, seeing his expressionless gaze, as he turned to walk out of the apartment. “Levi? Stop!” 

“I say, you are kidnapping her!” Gilbert watched in shock, as the man stalked out of the apartment, Hana in his arms. “PUT HER DOWN!” the tiny persocom almost fell off the table, as he shouted at Leci. He looked over to Eren, who was watching the pair leave, through one cracked open eye.

“Levi, please, put me down. Eren needs help. Levi? Why are you not answering me?” 

**~ + ~**

“Oof!” Hana was finally dumped onto Levi’s bed, clutching the towel around her, that threatened to come undone. The entire time he had traveled up the steps, she had pleaded for him to release her. Starring at him, even with those emotionless eyes, still did not scare her. But she deeply wondered what was going on through his mind. She only spoke the truth. She was now Hana Yeager. He had… Never registered her. 

“Who do you belong too?” Levi asked with a slight edge in his tone. 

“Eren Yeager.” She frowned, watching as he began to undress. “He registered me via online. I am now Hana Yeager. Levi, you did not register me. You did not even want to be my friend.” she lowered her head. She heard the clinking of a belt and looked up in surprise, watching Levi pull down his pants. She quickly averted her gaze. Why? Were they not supposed to see each other naked?

“Who do you belong too?” he repeated. 

“… You know already…” Hana whispered. “Eren.” She watched him walk to the door. “Where are you-“he was gone and she was left in silence. She hoped Eren was alright. She had heard such horrendous sounds as Levi had been beating him without mercy. His fist had been covered in the boy’s blood and she was sure Eren’s nose was not at an odd left angle before.

Minutes later, Levi reentered the room. Hana noticed his hands were clean, and in his grasp, a glass of what looked like brown liquid. She tried her best not to look at Levi’s naked body, resisting to stare at anything below his waist. Her cheeks were already a flushed red, and she hugged herself now. 

Levi placed the cup down on the bed side table, before looking back at Hana, who looked so small sitting in the middle of his bed, arms around herself. “Hana,” she turned her head to look at him. “, who do you belong too?” Don’t say his name. His thoughts stabbed at his head.

“Ere-“ 

Hana gasped, as Levi’s hand snaked out, shoving her down, his body looming over her. Their eyes met now, as he brought his hands to caress her cheek. Such raw power and force, can yet still be gentle and warm. Hana closed her eyes, mind a jumbled mess. 

“I’m sorry Hana.” 

“Huh?” her eyes burst open, starring at Levi’s face, whose eyes were focused on her lips. 

“I never abandoned you.” He voiced now, his gaze meetings hers. Without warning, he captured her lips, greedily bringing his tongue to inside her mouth. 

“Mm,” Hana was caught off guard, her whole-body filling with feeling again. This was the feeling she had missed. Being held by him, having him kiss her. She missed his voice. She missed the way his eyes would look at her. He was touching her again, those hands of his, caressing her. Those hands that could punch a man to death, were holding her as if she were glass.

Levi touched her cheek, his other hand caressing her waist, fingers prying at her towel. “, ah!” he quickly dragged the towel away from her, exposing her everything. Hana quickly brought her arms to cover herself as best she could. “Do not look, please!” 

“This body belongs to me.” Levi growled, daring her to say that fucker’s name again.

“I belong to Ere- Ah!” Hana’s mouth was captured once more, Levi forceful with his kisses, as his hand found her breast, cupping it, before beginning to fondle her. His thumb teasing her nipple, enjoying how it became hard under his touch.

“Nnn,” Hana turned her face away, panting now. “, mmm,” she felt his lips begin to leave a trail down the neck she exposed to him, his tongue licking the flesh there, enjoying the taste. Her skin tasted amazing, her smell filled his senses. It was all intoxicating. All of her. Everything. "

“You belong to me, Hana.” He was so stoic in his words, there was no room for argument, before he brought his mouth down upon her breast, sucking greedily, his tongue deliciously swirling around her nipple, his other hand continuing to pinch and play with her other globe. Gods her breasts were amazing, he pressed them together, loving the feel of their softness, how he couldn't even fit one in his hand. He just realized he was greatly attracted to breasts. Hana's were perfect. 

“Ahhhh!” Hana arched her back, hands coming to push against his shoulders. “Le, Levi, ahh, mmm, not my breasts, stop, please, no.” she tried moving away, but he held her down, pinned with his body, which was like trying to move stone. Her legs pressed themselves together, an ache was growing, it was intensifying the more he played with her breasts. And continued to speak to her in such a husky voice. 

Levi kissed one breast, a gentle parting, before leaning his head back, starring down at Hana who was breathing heavily, starring at him with hooded eyes. Her face was flushed red, in fact her whole body was slightly red. Her breasts were glistened with his salvia, nipples a dusky brown. She was truly a sight to behold. His dick had already grown hard, her moans and soft mewls were making it hard for him to keep control. 

“Did Eren do this to you?” he said that shitty kid’s name with venom. If that fucker was going to live through the night, Hana’s answer would have to be ‘no.’ When he saw her shake her head negatively, relief rushed through his veins, which then was quickly replaced with the need to claim. He starred down at Hana’s legs, which were pressed together, shielding him from looking at her most private area. 

His hands reached out to grip her knees, starring at her, as he began to peel her legs apart. She resisted, biting her bottom lip. “Hana, open your legs,” he murmured seductively, feeling her respond to him, as she did as he asked. Her eyes fluttered close, as she was now fully exposed to him, everything. Her entire body. He raised her legs slightly, bringing them to rest on his shoulders.

“Levi, don, don’t look!” she quickly threw her arms over her face, begging him to not stare. 

“Show me your face Hana,” Levi brought his fingers to tease the lips of her vagina, reveling in the feel of her juices already spreading against his fingers. There was a small tuft of hair that crowned her pussy, he smiled wickedly, bringing his fingers to his lips. He licked them clean, the taste was fucking amazing. He wanted more. “, Hana, show me your-“ 

“I belong to Eren! This isn’t right!” Hana exclaimed, bringing her arms down. Her breathe caught as she starred at Levi, who simply starred at her with a blank expression. Anger? No, he didn’t feel angry. But Hana realized she was now in fear.

“Le-“ 

Levi brought his fingers to play with her again, stroking her, one finger even teasing to enter her. He watched her try to wiggle away, shaking her head, as she moaned slightly in protest. “Hana, who do you belong too?” 

“Why do you keep asking me that!?” her tone was visibly frustrated. “You already know! I belong to-“ her cry resounded in the room, as Levi pressed his tongue against her entrance, her eyes widened, as he began to lick the lips of her vagina, bringing his tongue to swirl around the tiny pearl that made her entire body shake in pleasure. “Ahhh, nnn, Levi, mmmmm,” she tried to close her legs, but he kept them open, his hands squeezing her thighs.

Her moans became louder, and her hands gripped the bed sheets, practically ripping the material, as Levi’s tongue thrusted into her, his fingers now coming to spread her wider. He was merciless in his assault, as he watched her writhe and mewl.

Her back arching, as she couldn’t find any escape from the pleasure he was giving her. 

“Levi! LEVI!” tears formed in her eyes, a bit of drool running down her mouth, as he continued to fuck her with his tongue. When she looked down at him, she met his grey eyes, that starred at her with such raw passion. “Tongue, stop,” incoherent words, she couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Her breasts bounced, as he continued to press deeper into her, rocking her body with thrust, tongue swirling, fingers even coming inside to tease her soft insides. “, I feel, I feel it!” 

She wanted to cum. He could feel it. He brought his finger out, which was slicked with her essence. Resisting the urge to bring it to his mouth, he brought it towards her ass instead. 

“Huh…?” Hana stiffened, feeling Levi’s hand move towards her butt. “Wai, wait! Wha-“ 

“Who do you belong to Hana?” 

“Don’t.” she began to shake her head. “Don’t make me say. Please.” Hana looked at him. She laid before him, a drooling, tear stained mess, bared for him to see. But to Levi, she looked exceptionally beautiful. Like this, his dick was already dripping wet. He had to use all his self-control now to ram into her endlessly.

“Who. Do. You. Belong to?” his finger now teased her anus, the pad of it, coming to slick her entrance. 

“…” Hana knew what was to happen if she said ‘Eren’. He would put his finger inside of her butt. She clenched the bed sheets. That was the truth! Was it not? “Ere- AhhHH!” Hana buried her face in the bed, crying loudly, as Levi began to thrust his finger into her ass. Continuing to fuck her with his tongue. “Levi, Levi,” she turned her face, tears spilling down her face from both the pain and pleasure. It was too much, she was feeling good at the same time from both places. She tried to tell him to stop, but only moans came from her mouth. “, I, I,” she groaned loudly, head falling back as she orgasmed. 

Levi drank everything she gave him, leaning his head back as he starred at her twitching body, seeing how she looked ready to pass out. She panted heavily, hands coming to touch her stomach. Hana starred at him with clouded eyes. 

“You.” _I only wanted it to be you._ “You, Levi. I belong to you.” _I always wanted it to be you._

Levi leaned over and picked up the glass of brown liquid, which was alcohol. He took a full swig, swirling it around his mouth, then swallowing, before placing the glass back down on the table. He didn’t mind at all the taste of Hana, but he wanted to kiss her again. Desperately. He gently brought himself to do just that, seeing how she flinched away. He regretted causing that to happen. He had gotten carried away, in his jealousy. That is what had happened. He had been jealous and possessive. 

“Hana, I missed you.” 

Hana eyes widened, trying desperately to fan away the fog in her mind. He truly said those words to her? “You did?” 

Levi nodded, nuzzling her cheek now, with his own, “I can’t promise I’ll be open with how I feel in the future. But I can try my best... For you.” He turned his head, to stare at her, his hand cupping her cheek. “I want you, Hana. I like you. And honestly, I don’t have any more than that to say.” 

Hana could tell he had struggled to say just those words to her, like his brain was trying desperately to form the sentences. He didn’t look like he had before. He was more expressive, if only just a little. 

“I didn’t abandon you.” He said again, frowning. “I didn’t.” 

“Levi,” Hana brought her hand to touch his, which still cupped her cheek. “, I believe you.” She squeezed his hand then. “I missed our time together.” A soft smile. “I like you too.” His forehead rested against hers, their noses touching. “Did we just have sex?” 

“… Pfft haha.” Levi wrapped his arms around Hana, embracing her, as he laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed like he was doing now. He sat up with her in his arms, caressing her hair. “Don’t ever leave me again, Hana.”

“Please be more honest with me, Levi.” She responded in kind.

“I’ll try.” Levi sighed, knowing that was his one weakness.

“Okay…” Hana smiled, resting her head against his chest, as he now caressed her hair. 

“And no, we didn’t have sex.” 

“Oh,” Hana yawned. “, oh! what was that?” 

Levi arched an eyebrow, “That was a yawn. You’re tired.” At this time, going any further would be to cruel. Besides, she wasn't going anywhere ever again. He'd make sure of that.

“… I am?” she tilted her head up, smiling wearily. Levi’s finger came to caress her cheek, wiping what little remained of her tears. He regretted making her cry, but he didn’t regret his actions. However next time he made her cry, it wouldn’t be from sadness.

“Not tonight, but next time, I will show you what sex really is.” 

“Really? Why not toni-“ she yawned through her word. “,ght. I am not tired, at all.” 

Levi pinched her nose, hearing her giggle, as she moved his hands away, “Of course you aren’t.” he said sarcastically. “Time for bed, brat.” He kissed her softly, this time languidly, with what little tenderness he could find in himself. She deserved to be treated kindly.

“Our pajamas?” she bit her lip, catching a glimpse of Levi's penis, if only a little peek. She hoped he hadn't noticed, before her eyes quickly went somewhere else. She really wanted to see it. It wasn't fair that he had seen all of her... Even her butt.

“From now on Hana, we don’t need pajamas.” He tucked her to his side, as they both went under the covers. Levi tucking her head under his chin. 

“I have a lot of questions about what we did tonight.” she whispered in the darkness.

“I know.” 

“You will answer them?” she swirled a finger against his chest now, enjoying the feel of his hardened muscles.

“Yes.” Levi closed his eyes. Tomorrow, held many things that he knew were bound to happen. But at least he had Hana back. He would work through things as they went along. 

“All of them?” 

“Hana, go to bed.” he squeezed her tightly, a sign he meant his words.

“… Okay.” Hana pouted for a few seconds, before a smile spread across her face. She wrapped her arms around Levi’s waist, he he had done for her. “Good night, Levi.” 

“Good night, Hana.” He kissed the top of her head, something he wanted to make habit of doing. Like waking up beside her. Like he thought before, he didn't consider himself a selish man, but when it came to this girl, he was all kinds of selfish. And possessive. 

Soon, they were both fast asleep.

 

  
**To Be Continued…**

 

 

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! xoxoxxoxo**

 


	9. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I say~ It's been quite awhile!
> 
> Regular Updates commence after this~ This one was quite the pickle to write ^_^
> 
> This Chapter is dedicated to @BeckNaja or as I like to call her... My Boo Bear Poke <3 For believing in me >_< I wuv u girl~!

“I say,” Gilbert starred at Eren in complete awe, watching the boy bring the towel to his face, wincing at the pain it brought. “, your healing is ever remarkable.” He mused. “I thought as the years progressed that your knack of healing exponentially speedily, would wane. I was proven wrong.” The tiny persocom mused, head tilted slightly.

“… So glad we got to test the theory.” Eren muttered, trying not to move his face so much. He was concentrating on the pain the inside of his mouth was feeling, as his teeth were beginning to grow back. His father had explained to him, when he was very little, that he was gifted in this sense and to never tell anyone. His father also reminded him that he wasn’t invincible and that he should fear death, just like everyone else. It sounded weird, but to Eren, his father was naturally blunt, so he was use to such words of ‘wisdom’.

“Are you certain I should not call the police? I say, the man could very well be violating Hana as we speak!” Gilbert began to pace, throwing up his arms every so often, as he stalked around the floor. “He kidnapped Hana! The braggart! The foul beast! Worse than the she-beast! I say,” he whirled around, raising his arm in anger. “, we must call the police!” 

“… No…” Eren shook his head wearily, arm falling to his side. “No Gilbert, no police. Hana’s safe. I think,” he sighed now, slowly closing his eyes, which were still slightly swollen, but getting better as the minutes passed. “I think Hana even wanted to go back.” He rested his head back against the kitchen counter.

“I think those knocks to your head have made you delirious,” Gilbert huffed, not at all excepting of Eren’s words.”, Hana belongs to us! She is registered under your name!” 

“That’s the thing,” Eren grunted, gritting his teeth when that caused him pain. “, sure she’s mine digitally on record. But, I don’t own her feelings.” He cracked open one eye to stare down at his mini-friend, who glowered at him, extremely displeased with the answers he was receiving. “I saw it,” Eren smirked. “, I saw her true feelings.” 

“I say, you truly are delirious. You should rest! Tomorrow, we will go get back Hana back!” Gilbert plopped himself down beside Eren’s thigh, removing his top hat, with angst. “All this talk of feelings and wants. What about your wants? Are you not even considering that?” Gilbert starred down at his top hat, which he had laid in his lap. “You always do that! You always act impulsively, trying your best to safe others, without a thought to yourself.” 

“… I guess…” 

“You guess?” Gilbert huffed, turning his head to stare up at Eren, who had closed his eyes again. “There is no guessing, this is facts! I have an enormous catalog of these events! I say, there are literally hundreds of instances!” shaking his head now, Gilbert starred back at his hat. “For once, I would like you to actually think of yourself! Be selfish. Did not Hana smile with you? Were her feelings not evident when she was with you? She even accepted your last name!” he even liked Hana. She looked happy. She made Eren happy. “Ere-“

“Ssssh,” Eren placed his hand around his friend, cradling Gilbert’s mini-body against his thigh. “, sleep.” 

Gilbert continued to look cross, but he shut his eyes none the less, “Promise me. In the morning? Please.” 

“… I promise…” 

“Really?” 

Eren smiled, even whilst sleep was slowly overcoming him, “Really, really. I won’t give up.” 

“There is the Eren, I know.” 

Soon, both were deep in slumber. 

 **= + Day 3 + =**

**_Several gunshots_** … **_Footsteps_** … **_A scream silenced_** … _Awaken_ **NOW** … Hana’s eyes opened. She sat up, awakening Levi, who was usually a light sleeper. He frowned, confused by her actions. He had not kissed her.

“Han-“ 

“There are people approaching,” Hana voiced, eyes not focused in front of, not starring at anything in particular. Levi sat up, starring at her, as she continued to speak. “, they are armed with firearms. I am not aware of the make and or model that they carry. They have already fired five rounds on the bottom floor of this apartment building, and two rounds on this floor. I am placing them as hostile and dangerous.” And then she blinked. Before his eyes, he could see her revert to her regular visage. She looked to him, blinking a few more times, shoulders relaxing, before frowning. “What is happening, Levi?” 

“Hurry and dress Hana,” Levi reached over to his nightstand, pounding on the top, a secret compartment popping open. He quickly took out a Glock 18, checking the cartridge, before snapping it back into place. He turned, seeing Hana dressed in one of his t-shirts. He slid out of bed, already hearing footsteps on the other side of the wall, that faced the walkway of his apartment. 

“Four men,” Hana whispered, sliding on shorts she found in the dresser. “, I hear four men approaching. Two are already at the front door…” 

“Tch,” Levi had hurriedly dressed in his black discarded sweat pants, slamming the door to his bedroom shut. A temporary barrier. 

“Here,” Hana touched the dresser, looking back at him. “, you wish to keep them out, yes?” 

“Let me-“ Levi’s words were cut short, as Hana, with ease pushed the dresser in front of the door. She hadn’t even looked as if effort was exerted. And if that wasn’t impressive, Hana had only used one hand! The dresser alone weighed, with clothes inside, at least a good 300-350 pounds. He smirked, in awe. “Good girl.” 

Hana watched as Levi quickly moved to his closet, shoving the sliding door open. Her eyes widened as, she watched him begin to pull boxes out, before the sound of clicking echoed. Levi then lifted part of the floor, revealing a hidden exit out of his room. 

“Come on,” Levi extended his hand, just as the crashing sound of his apartment front door was being busted in, his home being raided.

“Amazing!” Hana awed, taking his offered hand, being helped down the passage way. She landed with ease on her feet. The moment she lifted her head, Hana’s eyes widened in horror. “!” her hand whipped to her mouth. The hidden door lead to the apartments under them, living room. Levi, while closing the door behind him, dropped down next to her. “… They are dead.” She breathed, starring at the elderly couple who laid lifeless upon the couch. Fresh bullet holes in the middle of their heads.

“Try not to look Hana.” Levi whispered, use to seeing such horrific scenes, it was the smell, not the sights, that got to him sometimes. However, this time, these deaths were because of him, not by him. Pitiful assassins, killing innocent bystanders. Couldn’t even do their job without making a fucking mess in their wake. He despised hit groups. They were like rabid wolves. He could only assume the entire apartment complex had been eradicated, and his apartment was the last to be seized. How the hell had he slept through all of that? Had he become so dull in just a few years?  
His eyes rested on her, watching as her eyes averted away from the scene, trying her best not to stare. Levi was relieved she listened to him, this was the last thing he wanted her to see. “…” 

_This was wrong._

_Hana deserved better._  Levi couldn't help but think these things. 

“They are above us.” Hana's voice broke through his thoughts, her head tilting up, eyes following the trail of footsteps that echoed above them. She heard Levi moving towards the exit of the apartment, back coming against the wall, as he peered out the window. Hana;s gaze fell back on the couple now, she knew that Levi told her not to look, but death was something new to her. It was also, scary… These humans were once living, breathing creatures and now… They were not. Gone so quickly. Never to awaken again. Utterly broken. This could be her. She could break. 

Yes, she was scared. What were these new feelings growing inside of her? It confused her, it made her chest clench. She felt like panicking, but how would that help? She surmised, that it would **not**. “I do not like death…” taking a step back from the scene, she paused, a slight ringing echoing in her ear.

“We have to hurry. Hana, let’s-“ his words trailed off, as Hana was already at his side. 

“Eren.” Her eyes met his. “Eren is alive.” 

“Hana, these men killed everyone. He’s de-“ 

“No,” Hana shook her head softly. “, he is not.” Her hand came out to touch his hand, which held the gun. “I know he is not. A man named Erwin is with him.” She felt his body stiffen in what could only be described as shock. “Levi, let me help you… I am scared, but… Let me help. ” she whispered. 

 

**= + 30 mins earlier + =**

“Ugh…” Eren eyed himself in the bathroom mirror, turning his face from side to side. All that remained from last night’s beating were heavy bruises, one tooth still growing back and a busted lip. “Not bad.” He murmured. 

“’Not bad’.” Gilbert mimicked, face contorted to represent Eren’s placid nature, before he huffed in frustration. The mini persocom began pacing on the counter of the sink. “I say, get angry!” 

“Getting angry won’t solve anything.” Eren had to smile down at his friend, who wanted to go to bat for him so badly. He picked him up without warning, Gilbert panicking at the suddenness of it. Eren embraced his friend, both hands coming to cradle him, placing him near his heart. “Thanks Gil.” 

“Thank me, when we get Hana back!” Gilbert muttered, though he didn’t push Eren away, even went as far as to rest his head against the boy’s chest. 

“We’ll get her back. I promise.” 

“Now THAT is something I like hearing early in the morning!” Gilbert was all smiles now, rapping his arm against Eren’s body. “Wash your face, I say! A warrior must be prepared! See… NOW would be the perfect time for a nice top hat.” Gilbert shook his head.

Eren laughed out loud, turning away from the sink and walking back into the main room. He froze when he realized he wasn’t alone. “…” his eyes widened, as he starred at a blonde-haired man, who was tucked at edge of his window, starring outside with an expression set in concentration. 

“Not again!” Gilbert groaned. 

“Ssh.” Erwin pressed a finger to his lips. “Do as I say and you two will live. Right now, assassins are on their way to kill a friend of mine. Your apartment just happens to be the best vantage point and,” Erwin held up a small box camera, slightly dirty from it obviously being in the ground at some point. “, they’ve been busy surveying on your side.” He clicked his tongue in disgust. “I just can’t believe Levi didn’t notice any of this.” 

“You said ‘Levi’!” Gilbert pointed his arm at Erwin. “THAT MAN HAS HANA! IS HANA IN TROUBLE!? IS THAT MAN INVOLVED WITH THESE ASSASSINS!?”

Erwin’s eyes narrowed, as he starred at the mini persocom, before starring up at Eren, “You know Levi?” 

“… He sort of kicked my ass last night…” Eren smiled, although pitifully. 

“It was a rather sad one sided fight.” Gilbert added, receiving a glare from his owner.

Erwin chuckled, a smile splaying across his face, “Yes, then you know Levi. Who is Hana?” he arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Our friend, I say, she is a special persocom!” Gilbert huffed. “We do not have the time for such casual conversations!” 

“Your annoying little friend is right,” Erwin murmured, trying his best not to dwell on the fact Levi had his own persocom. His friend had always been abhorrent to the idea of owning such a thing. Was she the reason Levi had ignored all his phone calls, and if she was, why? Turning his head back to stare out the window, Erwin’s eyes widened slightly. “Shit.” 

“They’re here?” Eren moved against the wall. 

“I wasn’t expecting so god damn many,” Erwin gritted his teeth. “, they sent a wolf pack. Their planning on exterminating everyone…” 

“What!? That’s insane! This complex is filled with the elderly!”

“They don’t care. Wolf packs come in numbers, they kill all and then they drag back their prey dead or alive. Prey being Levi and us being the unsuspecting casualties.” Erwin moved away from the window, quickly grabbing hold of Eren’s couch, pushing it towards the doorway. “We need to buy time! They have semi-automatics and I wasn’t prepared for a god damn army.” 

“A couch isn’t going to keep them out!” Eren hurriedly helped out the blonde haired man, Gilbert hopping onto his shoulder, glowering at the stranger. 

“Obviously,” Erwin huffed, once the couch was in place, he turned to see if there were any windows leading towards the back. “, the couch buys us at least a few seconds. In this game, time means everything.” 

“I say, this is NOT a game! Lives are at stake here! We must-“ 

“This entire complex will die,” Erwin moved towards the side of the apartment, noting the medium sized window above the kitchen sink. “, we cannot save them.” 

“We can call the cops!” Eren spoke, frantic in his words. He walked up behind Erwin, who began to open the small window, glad that it was the perfect size for both of them to fit. 

“You don’t think they thought of that? Any outgoing calls to the police department will be transferred back to one of their cell phones. It’s a simple hacking method. Use to do it all the time, when-“ he trailed off, eyeing the pair who glared at him. “Look, we don’t have time! Remember? Do you think you can contact this Hana persocom?” 

“… Well, yes, I suppose I could.” Gilbert frowned, before it dawned on him. “I can warn her! We can plan out our escape!” 

“Exactly! Now hurry the hell up!” Erwin gripped Eren’s shoulder, shoving him towards the sink. “We need to move! Once outside, contact Hana.” He could hear thudding of footsteps reaching close to Eren's door and he unsheathed his gun. They wouldn’t fire unceremoniously. He assumed their semis had silencers on them, which meant they could blast away as much as they liked and anyone a certain radius away, would be none the wiser. 

“What about you?” Eren started out the window, Gilbert starring over his shoulder at the man. 

“Don’t worry about me kid.” 

“… You say that,” Eren muttered, dropping out of his window, landing on the ground with a soft ‘thud’. “, but now I’m really worried! Gilbert do it!” 

“Right!” 

Above his head, Eren could hear gunshots being fired. 

 

**= + Present + =**

‘Let me help’ Levi starred into Hana’s aquamarine depths, eyes that were filled with silent determination, an innocent strength. 

“The back window,” Hana murmured, moving across the apartment. “, they are outside.” 

Levi followed behind her, gripping her shoulder when she neared the window that hovered over a couple of potted plants. He pulled her back behind him, unlocking the window himself as he shoved it open, eyes widening when he witnessed a tiny persocom hop onto the window seal. 

“I say, it’s about time!” Gilbert smirked, arms upon his hips. He quickly removed his top and took a bow. “My lady~” 

“Hana?” Eren popped his head into view.

“Eren!” Hana rushed past Levi, smile brightening on her face. “You are all better?” his face was no longer the mess she had last seen him with. Did all humans selfheal so quickly? Her hand came forward, fingers barely brushing his cheek, until a voice interrupted them. 

“Can we cut this reunion crap? We need to move!” Erwin shoved Eren aside, his head now popping into view. “Hurry up!” 

Levi had been shocked to see an almost fully healed Eren, he was sure he had beaten the living hell out of the brat. Now it just looked like he had slapped him around. It had irked him seeing Hana so excited about seeing the boy, but now wasn’t the time to be a jealous bastard. “Come on Hana,” Levi helped her climb up the window, seeing how Erwin’s arms extended, ready to catch her. “, be careful.” he murmured to the blond haired man, who eyed him with a ‘are you fucking serious?’ expression. Obviously that statement coming from Levi's mouth, was not something Erwin was accustomed to.

“!” Hana gasped half way out the window, pulling away from Erwin’s hands that were reaching towards her. “Levi their coming!” 

“ **Go** HANA!” Levi tried to force her out the window, but Hana gripped his wrist. “Ha-“ 

“Together!” she exclaimed, refusing to jump without him.

“WOAH!” Erwin and Eren panicked, reaching for the pair that now stumbled out of the window. It took both men to make sure the pair didn’t break their necks, as Hana had pulled them both out the window with little finesse. 

Levi had fallen on top of Hana, who had fallen on top of Erwin and Eren. “…” 

“I’d take death over this!” Erwin groaned, trying to shove off the pair, but realizing Hana was far heavier then he imagined. 

“Hurry! Their almost inside!” Gilbert roared. 

“We’ll talk later about this.” Levi eyed Hana with a livid expression, an expression Hana didn’t flinch away from. 

“Good.” She retorted, noting how Levi’s eye twitched at her response. For some reason, Hana enjoyed eliciting such reactions from Levi. 

Eren stood on his feet the same time Erwin did, clearly not missing the sudden attitude change Hana had when conversing with Levi. It was defiant, yet, playful. And her eyes… They flared with life. He was jealous. Yeah, this was jealousy he was feeling. Her eyes had never been bright with him. 

“In coming.” Erwin bit off a tab for the gas grenade in his hand, before launching it inside the apartment, where the sound of the door being kicked off its hinges, echoed. “Let’s go, go!” 

Gilbert hopped into Hana’s hand, her lithe fingers curling around him, as she stood and ran beside Levi and the others. “They are aware of our backdoor escape!” the mini-persocom exclaimed. 

“Shit!” Erwin looked over his shoulder, to see windows shattering behind them, enemies jumping out one after another. “Damn, like fucking cockroaches!”

Hana caught sight of oversized dumpster, coming up ahead of them. She looked behind her, briefly catching sight of seven men hot on their heels. She starred back at the dumpster, “Gilbert, you must be my guide!” she veered off to the side now, Levi’s eyes widening as he watched her aim towards the trash site. 

“Hana!” he exclaimed, watching Gilbert hopping on top of her head. The trio stopped, watching Hana beginning to haul the dumpster from its place, wheels screeching and wailing against the pavement, a sign that it was never supposed to be moved. “…” Levi’s eyes were focused on her face, her eyes narrowed with determination, teeth gritting together. 

“A little to the left, I say~!!” Gilbert hopped in excitement, pointing his arm due north, the other hand holding onto his top hat. “NOW HANA, GIVE THEM HELL!” he cried.

“Grrrrrrr HYAHHH!” Hana roared.

Levi, Erwin and Eren watched in speechless awe as Hana lunged the dumpster straight for the assassins, all of them crying out in shock and terror, as the massive object came plowing right into them. Making a resounding crash as it came to a thunderous stop, dust and debris flying up in its wake.

“I say, BULLS EYE!” Gilbert laughed, throwing up his arms in celebration. “You did it Hana! YOU DID IT!”

Hana smiled, panting softly, “That was quite fun.” She breathed, hands only slightly shaking.

“Where can I get me one of those?” Erwin whistled, obviously impressed, eyes still wide in surprise.

“She’s one of a kind.” Eren smirked, fists lightly pumping in the air. He watched as Levi ran up to the pair, smacking Gilbert off of Hana’s head, the mini-persocom tumbling into Hana’s awaiting hands. 

“… Is she…?” Erwin mused, starring at the way Levi touched the girl’s face, eyes narrowed with concern and what was, frustration, worry? The persocom Hana smiled up at him, to which Levi cupped her cheek, thumb brushing her flesh. “Interesting.” 

“Good girl…” Levi whispered. “Are you hurt?”

“Is that all of them?” Eren looked towards the over-turned dumpster, hearing mumblings and groans. 

“No.” Erwin clicked his tongue in frustration, it would have been a happy ending had that been all of them. “Hey, we need to move.” 

“No shit.” Levi muttered, eyeing the blonde haired man. “What the hell are you doing here anyways?” 

“I’m offended,” Erwin grunted. “, I was worried.” 

“Bull shit.” Levi growled. 

“There are more coming.” Hana starred over at the dumpster that was now being climbed over. 

“Let’s get going!” Eren shoved Erwin forward, catching Hana’s eye, as she turned her gaze towards him, smiling with mirth. Erwin grew surprised that the boy would be so brazen, but he moved none the less. Hana was right on board with Eren’s idea, pulling at Levi’s arm, the man obliging in her hastiness. 

“Watch where you run.” Levi murmured, grasping Hana’s hand. He gave her a soft, weary smile, one reserved only for her. Hana had no idea, that he rarely ever smiled, for anything. So when he smiled at her, it was something almost foreign. However, it was worth getting out of character, if it meant seeing Hana smile back, eyes glittering just for him. Yeah, defiantly worth it.

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED xoxoxoxxoxo**

**Author’s Note: Now that this chapter is FINALLY over (one of the hardest chapters ever) REGULAR UPDATES can commence~ <3**  
= + + =


End file.
